


Love me like you do

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Marvelous Stories [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Giving Birth, Hint at smut hence m rating, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Mutants, Pregnancy, Romance, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Part 2 of my NCT/Rosé Marvel, soulmate au with focus around Valentine's day and made with the help of prompts.Prompts are created by: The fake redhead (TFR), some tweaking may have occurred to the prompts to fit with the valentine theme, the scenario or fit with the Marvel au. From 7th of February until 14th of February I will post two prompts a day ^.^Darcy Lewis: RoséJane Foster: JisooPepper Potts: JennieScarlet Witch: Lalisa
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Huang Ren Jun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Moon Taeil/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Na Jaemin/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Nakamoto Yuta/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jisung (NCT), Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Qian Kun, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Zhong Chen Le/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Marvelous Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626019
Kudos: 3





	1. Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Can I yell across this crowded room and tell him he’s an idiot?”  
> “Yes, but also no.”
> 
> Hero: Kun (Angel)

I looked around the room, one would think that being the assistant of Jisoo who was wife to Thor, and me being the wife of Kun should’ve made me used to the extravaganza of the rich when it came to events. Admittedly, I always preferred the festivities of New Asgard but this Valentine’s ball held by Yuta wasn’t too bad. With well made robots of red as well as pink hearts with golden wings flying around, as well as a band playing on brass instruments this easily made it one of my favorite Stark events as it had one of my favorite themes of all - steampunk Valentine. 

  
  


Everyone had dressed the part for the event, the more people I saw the more impressed I was by the amount of detail put into their ensembles and felt almost as if I was in one of Carrigers books, only with more clocks and mechanical parts added to the victorian dresses and suits. I myself donned a lavender victorian dress with white ruffles and lace in floral pattern, of the high collar was a royal blue ribbon sewed into the lace with a amethyst resting at the juncture of my throat. While I didn’t have anything special done to my dress like the other guests I did wear a hat fit for the event, I by norm wasn’t extravagant or very fashion oriented when it came to dressing up so by default I became the plain jane in these settings. Not that I minded, I felt comfortable in what I wore and thought I looked good enough. 

  
  


“Here, darling.” I took the offered glass of apple cider, taking a sip and humming in delight at the beverage. A hand came to rest at the small of my back, naturally I leaned into Kun who kissed my forehead once he could reach it then went back to probably surveying the room. He also had a glass which I suspected was wine as it had no bubbles, I didn’t drink alcoholic drinks at all since I for one didn’t like the taste of alcohol nor did I find any reason to drink it as I could have fun without it. “What is that?” He asked, I followed his line of vision and saw one of the most atrocious hats my eyes had ever seen. 

“Someone who is very found of fruit salads?” I offered, feeling immensely proud at Kun’s bark of laughter which turned into quiet chuckles and I shook as he tried to reign himself back in. 

  
  


Other patrons seemed surprised that Kun Qian was capable of laughing, which wasn’t surprising at all since most I had met so far was as dry as the desert when it came to humor. I had told one of my best puns and they had given me a look as if to say that the kitchen was that way and that I should do my best as to not embarrass myself any further by trying to converse with the blue bloods. Which had naturally made me pull of another one effortlessly and then excused us to be anywhere but near mr and mrs Fossil. 

  
  


“How is your wings?” I asked in concern, looking over them with evident worry but I couldn’t stop admiring them all the same. He too had gone for a simpler approach in wear with the except of his wings which had a an intricate metal coverage on the wings to make them appear more steampunk. His wings were stunning as they normally were but there was a charm to it as the cold, silver illuminated the whiteness of his wings even more. He was stunning. 

“Violated.” He sighed softly, a small irked smile on his face and I raised an eyebrow. 

“I… What?” Because really, how?

“Many of our fellow guests find them very interesting and most with common sense, but also those with less than none, has asked to touch them for credibility. I am told they feel very soft, my feathers that is, and I am not sure if I should be concerned that miss Stone wanted a pillow made with them.” He tried for a joke in the end while I frowned, deeply. I felt very jealous and possessive, feelings I had never been known to feel before meeting Kun, at people having touched his feathers. They were mine and his to touch, also any child we met but that was it. I didn’t like the greedy, reptile likes of the upper crust touching him in that familiar manner. “You’re so adorable.”

“Why so?” I asked, lost in my thoughts so I hadn’t noticed the smile that had grown into a more genuine one. 

“Being so protective over my wings, no one has ever been that protective of them or cared for them as much as you have.” I knew about his horrible upbringing with his dad, how he nearly very well forced his son to take the so-called “cure” and how it took time before Kun felt comfortable in his feathers. Truly that is, and not so much in defiance against his horrible dad. 

“They’re a part of you and I happen to love you very much. All of you so of course I want them treated with care and respect.” I huffed, flushing as I could hear how possesive I sounded but Kun seemed to find it even more endearing as he leaned down to kiss me. 

“And I love you, darling.” I met him halfway, or was about to but we were rudely interrupted by Yuta - totally ignoring the fact that he had every right to hold a speech because it was his party because he was interrupting kisses. “What is he wearing?” 

“Oh my Lucas.” I breathed, barely holding in my laughter as I saw Yuta wearing a steampunk version of his Iron Man suit, which honestly was impressive, that had been died in all hues of pink and he even donned a pair of metal wings and was holding a heart shaped bow with matching heart arrows. His speech went on where he inserted himself as Cupid and acted every bit flamboyant and shameless as the boss I had come to know him as. I caught Jennie shaking her head at him, obviously not having been in on his evening attire but she also looked so very fond that only a soulmate would. “Can I yell across the crowded room and tell him he’s an idiot?”

“Yes, but also no.” Kun looked very pained at the valentine Iron Man, or Iron Cupid as Yuta referred to himself as. 

“Yes he’s an idiot but no I can’t yell it across the room at him because it would be rude?” I guessed. 

“Exactly.” He turned to look at me, which could very well have to do with looking at anything but the eccentric billionaire rather than solely wishing to speak to me better for once. “You wouldn’t yell across the crowded room.”

“You think you know me so well, I could have secrets!” I protested, mostly in humor rather than truth and I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew it. 

“Oh, really? What kind of secrets would that be?” He challenged and for once I could rise to it, actually having something up my sleeve. But to actually say it was difficult, as always when it came to things like these but in the spirit of Valentine I powered through it. 

“Secrets that involves a certain room in this tower but in order to uncover them you’ll need to follow me.“ I attempted a coy smile, probably failing at it but Kun’s eyes darkened all the same and I felt a tingle go down my spine at the look of it. Feeling slightly emboldened I gave him a wink and then proceeded to walk away with the room in mind. 

“I’ll always follow you.” He vowed, fingers brushing against mine before entangling so we held hands as I once lead the way. “Little gravedigger.” 

“Har, har, very funny and just because of that...” I pressed the button for an elevator once we reached it. 

“Because of that…?” He looked at me as it dinged and I walked first into the elevator. I stood just before the threshold, close enough to him so I could feel his heat radiating from him. I leaned in close, pulling on his hand slightly for him to bend so I could whisper into his ear. 

“I’ll have a difficult time choking on that splendid dick yours, that is, unless you find me.” I finished the words with a peck to his earlobe, pushing him away lightly and twinkled my free fingers at him just as the door closed as he hadn’t noticed I had pushed the close button. “Catch me if you can, Angel.”

“Oh, I’ll catch you and have you cry for mercy, darling.” He vowed, grinning as the door closed on his face and my body buzzed with the thrill of being chased. I liked him chasing me but later in the early morning I noted in post-orgasms bliss that I liked being caught much more. 


	2. Baby don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “How’s the meeting?”  
> “I want to stab everyone.”  
> “Don’t get blood on your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven.”  
> “Love you for enabling me.”  
> “Love you too.”
> 
> Hero: Ten (Black Widow)

“HAPPY DAY OF VALENTINE, MY LOVE!” Came Lucas booming voice, the poor new interns scrambled and one even dropped their mug in surprise at the entrance of our resident thunder god. Meanwhile I was calmly sipping my own mug of tea from where I sat at my, really Jisoo’s but she barely used it so I had claimed it as mine, desk while Jisoo had been underneath her prototype. I heard her muttering curses in the following of a bang, most likely she had hit her head when raising it as she usually forgot where she was whenever she was sciencing. “My love, where are you?”

“She’s down there big guy.” I pointed my foot at her feet which was visible from under the prototype and Lucas practically pranced over to them and pulled her out easily as she had been on a rolling board. She was greasy and messy but Lucas looked at her with nothing but adoration. 

“My love, Lady Jisoo, allow me to celebrate the day of Valentine with you.” Jisoo blinked at him, then looked over at me with nothing short of panic.

“It’s valentine’s day?” She whispered to which I nodded. “But it was two weeks away!”

“Yeah, two weeks ago when you asked me how many weeks it was until Valentine’s Day, lady boss.” I reminded her, taking a sip and continued before she could find her figurative footing. “I know you and because of that I have arranged for you to take the rest of the week off, me and the interns are fully capable of leaving the prototype alone while doing all the boring stuff you loathe. I even have my taser ready to keep their curious hands off of it.” I pretended to taser someone and the intern Xiaojun pretended to faint much to the amusement of the others. “See, I have them potty trained and everything so toodaloo~” I twinkled my fingers at the pair. Lucas looked at Jisoo hopefully as she glared at me before it softened and she mouthed thank you at me then looked up at Lucas. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked him, holding up her arms and he laughed. 

“Yes, of course, bye!” He ran off immediately with her in his arms, the two’s laughter echoing in the walls and it reminded me I myself had to ensure my Valentine plans hadn’t changed. I picked up my phone and begun to type Ten, knowing he had a habit of playing games or texting others when during meetings in order to focus. Which might sound weird but Ten actually focused better in meetings when he had something to do. 

  
  


**“How’s the meeting?”**

  
  


It only took the matter of seconds before I had a reply, making me smile as he must’ve been really bored and not occupied with a game at the moment. 

  
  


**“I want to stab everyone =.=# ”**

  
  


I quaffed out a laugh, letting my laughter die down a little before I typed back.

  
  
**“Don’t get blood on your suit! =.= We have dinner reservations at seven U.U”**

  
**“Love you for enabling me ;^) ”**

  
**“Love you too :^)”**

  
  


“What are you smiling at? A kitten?” Yuta asked as he passed my desk with a jug, yes jug because anything that big could only be called a jug, of coffee. 

“My very own murder kitten wants to stab people.” I quipped and he hummed after taking a gulp of his coffee. 

“Meeting, huh? Yeah those suck.” I rummaged through my mini fridge until I found the sandwhich I had made for him. 

“Catch!” I threw the sandwhich and he caught it. “This is for your help with the restaurant.”

“You’re welcome but are you sure you want to do it this way. I always thought you were going to do it more intimately?”

“Which is exactly why I am doing it like this so a certain spy won’t figure it all out before I’ve actually said anything. Do you know how difficult it is to surprise a spy? One time for his birthday I was going to surprise him with tickets for his favorite basketball team’s big match. That night he was pulled into a mission and sent me a text saying Johnny would go in his place so the tickets wouldn’t go to waste, I never found out how he found out but ever since then I knew that if I ever wanted to surprise him again I’d have to do it like something one would find in an fanfiction or a toon.”

“Wow, that sounds exhausting.” He commented and I could only shrug.

“A little but in the end it will be worth it.” I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at him which made him grin in approval. 

  
  


=w=

  
  


“Look, I’ve behaved, no blood.” Was the words he greeted me with as he walked into the restaurant lounge where I was waiting for him. 

  
  


He looked like sin, dressing in all form-fitting, silky black suit and the dress shirt he had was not only displaying his milky skin but also sparkly with silvery stripes. He wore his usual jewelry but I noted with affection he had not only found but was also currently wearing the choker I had gotten him as a valentine’s day present. It was a black velvet band with chains, pentagrams and cats hanging from it beautifully with the centerpiece being a aquamarine skull with amethyst eyes. I didn’t blame the hostess for looking shocked as he came up to me and kissed me, which I returned and weaved my arms around him in a hug. I was the opposite of him, wearing a creme, lacy dress with caffe latte coloured boots and most of my jewelry was rose gold with pink accents. My hair put into two loose braids because it wouldn’t cooperate with me at all so it would have to do and unlike him I had made my lips pop with some warm rose colored lipstick whereas his eyes was accented with eyeliner. Not for the first time I mused how we were like the sun and moon. 

  
  


“Happy valentine’s day.” I said softly as we parted, smiling. “And you don’t happen to have an UV light on you because black hides blood, right?” I narrowed my eyes at him, merely joking and he did his best to look innocent. 

“Lūk mæw, are you suggesting I would ever lie to you?” I gave him a dull look.

“Oh you mean like the time you told me you were visiting Jungwoo and was just breathless because the two of you had been hiking? When in fact you two were taking down an mutant trafficking ring along with the X-men, and the reason you were breathless was because you had broken three ribs along with an dislocated shoulder?” 

“Technically, I had been visiting Jungwoo.”

“Where he had been waiting as a pretend hostage in the trafficking ring cells.” I reminded him to which he just laughed a little. 

“I’m not going to win this, am I?” I shook my head while smiling sweetly, making him snort. “But this time I am honest, no blood or corpses lie in my wake today. I’d even eat a fruit to prove it.” I gasped dramatically. 

“Oh, you are telling the truth then, I am shocked!” Laughing when he pinched me in retaliation. 

“Mr and Mrs  Leechaiyapornkul, your table is ready for you. ” The hostess had seemed to get her grip, poor woman must be new seeing as any employees of Yuta sooner than later got used to the eccentrics that came with having a boss that was also a superhero. 

“Thank you.” I smiled, putting Ten’s hand in the crook of my elbow so I was leading him in which made him chuckle. It was to distract us both because I was getting nervous and I had to do my best to find ways to make it seem natural as to not alert his keen senses. 

  
  


=w= 

  
  


“Okay, what do you have up your sleeve?” He asked as we were served desert, one big piece of chocolate cake for each of us. 

“An arm?” I offered, using my spoon to scoop up a piece and sucked the spoon of. “Oh my Lucas, this is delicious!”

“Cute but I don’t buy it.” He looked me over for anything amiss. “If it weren’t for us already being married I would think you’d propose to me.” 

“Why don’t you eat the cake and find out for yourself?” I suggested, smiling when he did so and carefully eat each bite so he wouldn’t accidentally swallow something he wasn’t meant to do. I stopped eating in favour of watching him, smiling whenever he looked at me as he didn’t find anything in the cake. “Or you could just open this.” I offered and held out an envelope that I had taken out from my bag under the table. 

“Let me guess, it will explode after I have read it?” He accepted the envelope, quirking an eyebrow at me making me giggle. 

“Why of course.” I agreed in a haughty tone but it dropped when he actually set to work on opening it. I bit my lower lip, gnawing on it while he took it out and opened it. Then he got silent. Like the most quiet I had ever seen him apart from when we first met and he saved me from Justin Hammer. It was unnerving. All the same I took out the remote control which had been charmed by Lalisa and Doyoung, clicking the off button which made all the people around us disappear as they had been nothing but illusions. “Don’t worry, we’re alone as this is actually the main hall of an old but modernised tavern Yuta had booked for us. The people were just illusions, except for the hostess but she’s one of Yuta’s people. When we walked in here we teleported automatically and when she left Lalisa closed off the cloaked portal so we’re alone here. There’s an fully functional kitchen where our hired cook of the evening have made our food but he left right after the dessert probably euhm… We also have the upstairs for ourselves with the master bedroom prepared… We’re actually in Scotland and not Neo City anymore and please say something because I am running out of words.” I stopped rambling, holding my breath in order to do so and stared at him staring at the ultrasound of our twins. 

  
  


Ten had been practically raised in the Blue Room which was the male equivalent of the Red Room, where they brainwashed and turned them all into the master assassins and spies they were today. The graduation ceremony for both the rooms were that they performed a surgery where females had their tubes tied and the male got vasectomy. When we had gotten married and begun to think about expanding our family, he had a vasectomy reversal which was supposed to be successful yet nothing happened. At first we shrugged it off but after several failed pregnancy tests it had begun to stress Ten out until I had a long talk with him that I didn’t care if our children was biological, if I had a sperm donor or we adopted a few as long as I had him at my side. 

  
  


So we continued having unprotected sex while looking up different alternatives, trying to decide which one would work for us when I had begun becoming sick with what I thought were the flu. So during one of his missions I had asked Taeyong to give me a check up, only to discover the flu was actually morning sickness and after a ultra sound it was confirmed I had was pregnant with twins, Ten’s twins. It had taken a lot of cooperation and planning but in the end we had come up with this plan and until the ultrasound picture I would say it had worked out perfectly. Now I wasn’t so sure. 

  
  


“Ten, are you okay? Do you... Euhm… Do you want me to call Jungwoo for you?” I asked, not sure what to do or say to him for once. 

“I never thought… I never thought I’d be a dad and now… I… I’m terrified but also so damn happy, Lūk mæw.” As he removed the ultrasound picture I saw that he had been crying, looking like he had gone into shock and I was out of my seat, in his lap cradling him the matter of seconds. 

“You are, you’re going to be a really good father and it’s okay if you’re scared, so am I but you know what makes me less scared?” I felt him shake his head against my bosom, arms holding me close. “That you’re with me through this, that we’re doing this together.” 

“... That is so cheesy, Lūk mæw.” He sniffled, I smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Happy valentine’s day, Tennie.” Smiling into the kiss he initiated as one of his hands came to rest on my belly that had yet to form a defined bump. My hand covered his and knew at that moment, everything would be okay. 


	3. We go up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “There’s snow, everywhere.”  
> “We’re hiking, that’s kind of the point.”
> 
> Hero: Chenle (Quicksilver)

“There’s snow, everywhere.” Chenle wrinkled his nose as we were walking up the trail to the lodge on the mountain I had rented for the Valentine weekend that came with a jacuzzi and an outdoor grill. I had arranged ahead for the pantries and fridge to be filled with everything we could need, Yuta had been nice enough to make it so the tv was connected to his own satellite so we could watch it if we wanted to. The thing was, Chenle had no idea I had rented the lodge as I had kept it a secret as a surprise. Instead he thought we were going to camp outside. 

“We’re hiking, that’s kind of the point.” I reminded him, adjusting the backpack slightly and avoided stepping on a rock. A backpack which was only filled with games and clothing rather than tents as he thought. 

“Why are we hiking for valentine’s day again? In the snow? Who hikes in the snow?” He zipped to right beside me in the blink of an eye, white hair tousled from it and I couldn’t help reaching out to card through it. As always it had the effect of making Chenle actually slow down, relax and he pushed into my hand with a smile on his face. 

“Many people hike in the snow. We’re hiking in the snow because you’ve said you never hiked before, rich boy,” He pointed his tongue at me and removed my hand from his hair to entangle it in his instead. I started to swing it between us, feeling happy and relaxed that it was just the two of us and the forest. “and I thought we could grill some hot dogs before sleeping under the stars. There’s also this really nice lake not too far from here with a waterfall that I figured we could go to tomorrow. I got our ice skates so now you can prove to me that you’re actually as good as you have claimed to be.”

“Baobei, I’m even better than what I have claimed to be.” He said with that smug grin of his that never failed to make me smile in return.

“You’re modest too.” I teased, giggling when he zipped in ten kisses which felt like butterfly kisses because of it. “Oh my god, Chenle! Stop, it tickles!” I said when he came in for a few more and even picked me up in a hug. “Hey!”

“You know, I can still zip us down into Neo City where I can get us a hotel room with room service.” He said in a seductive tone, making me squeal of laughter and as I threw my head back he lost our balance and down into the snow we went. I oofed and blinked my eyes open, snow wafted through the air and clung to my eyelashes. Something in the backpack poked my back uncomfortably and Chenle above me looked nothing short of a miffed cat with all the snow in his hair. 

“I think that mother nature says you need to chill.” He rolled his eyes, looking pouty and cute.

“Bite me.” He made a noise of surprise when I pulled him down so I could nip at his lower lip. 

“There, happy?” Loving the way his cheeks colored and he looked away as he was too shy to retort anything. “Well then, how about we actually get to the location before it’s dark, hm?” He gave a nod and I smiled, picturing his reaction to my surprise. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


“That’s not a campsite.” Chenle said once we reached our final destination. 

“That would be correct.” I answered and walked on ahead while he gaped at the lodge. “Surprise!” I walked ahead and up the steps to the front door. “So we got everything we need and Yuta had Friday check out good routes for you to run at when you need to let loose some energy.” I fished out the keys from my pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. 

“Whoa, this… Wow, baobei.” He was quite stunned as we followed me inside but remembered to close as well lock the door. 

  
  


We got out of our shoes, I put down the backpack for now in favor of taking his hand showing him around. It took a while since it was a very large lodge, which was a nice plus seeing as the real reason I had chosen it in the first place was because it was so remote so that Chenle could relax and let loose, run to his heart's desire if he so wished without the fear of some human seeing him. Chenle seemed to snap out of his surprise some rooms ago so when we got to the bedroom there was a surprise for both of us. 

  
  


Lalisa had offered to make sure everything was ready for us while I tricked Chenle that we were going to hike then spend the night in a tent - I should’ve known she was up to no good. On the bed there was a heart of roses and pink glitter, red candles were lit and on the bedside table to the left there was an ice bucket with a bottle of cider as well as chocolate dipped fruits. Then a basket of condoms and sex toys that I vowed she was going to get revenge for. Especially when Chenle read the letter of the teddy bear that sat innocently in the basket of filth that hoped we had a  **very** happy valentine and remembered to stay protected. 

  
  


“... If you excuse me I’m going to call a hit on my best friend.” I said red faced but only had time to turn around before Chenle appeared right before me, still laughing that dolphin laughter of his. “You’re disrupting the course of justice, please move!”    
“As much as I’d love to see you send Jungwoo hyung or Ten gege on her there’s something else that I want more.” He explained, starting to reign in his laughter. 

“Which is what?” I asked, still feeling quite embarrassed by it all. 

“You out of these clothes.” Now I was red in the face from a whole other reason and I didn’t know quite what to say. “Now you got quiet.” He observed, smirking and hid my face in my hands. 

“But the basket.” I whispered and he gently took away my hands from my face. 

“A good joke, I’ll give her that but we don’t need to use it.” He reminded me and pecked my nose. In the matter of seconds the basket and teddy bear was gone, so was our outerwear and the braid I had worn my hair in was loose. “Oh, forgot!” He zipped again before I could get a word in and he was suddenly holding out a box for me. “Happy Valentine’s day, I hope you’ll like it.” He scratched his cheek with a finger, looking nervous as I accepted the box. 

  
  


It wasn’t too heavy and too late for it to be a ring or earrings. Maybe it was a gift card or something, in which I hoped it was for that cafe we loved to go to Red Velvet because their namesake was to die for. I opened it and teared up a little, it was a necklace of silver with a dolphin and chipmunk charm with our birthstones as the eyes of the animals. It was really simple yet delicate, exactly the style I liked when it came to jewelry and the fact that it had so much thought into it made it even more precious. 

  
  


“I love it, can you help me put it on?” I handed him the box and turned around, lifting up my hair and rather than doing it in his speedy way he took time doing it slowly. I shivered as his fingers brushed against the exposed skin of my neck. It nestled perfectly to hand right above my heart so it wouldn’t get caught in my cleavage but rather just dipping into it. I fingered on it as I turned around to face him, unable to stop smiling. “I love this so much, thank you.” He tried to hide it but I could tell he was utteraly relieved at my reaction to his gift. “So, what do you want to do now? Take a nap? Shower? Unpack? Eat something-”

“Food!” He chose, which I knew he would because he was always hungry because of his high metabolism. 

“Okay, let me just change into something more comfortable first.” I went over to the dresser with our shared clothing, pulling off my thermal sweater along with the tank top before looking for one of Chenle’s oversized t-shirts. “Chenle, oh my god, you’re cold, stop!” I squealed when he zoomed up behind me and put his hand on my bareskin, the cold hands a stark contrast to my heated skin. 

“I thought you needed to chill?” The brat was smirking when I turned to face him, clearly throwing my words from earlier at my face and I ought to strangle him for being so annoyingly cute when being annoying. 

“Oh, you little brat.” I was going to retaliate when his cold hand came in contact with my skin again as he touched the charms of the necklace that was nestled just in the dip of my breasts. Making me shiver from not only the cold this time. 

“Can I?” He gave me a pointed look to my chest and it was sweet that still after all the times we’ve been together he always asked for permission like this when it didn’t occur more naturally. 

“Please.” Taking a much needed breath as he cupped my breast and moved in close to kiss me, all thoughts about the darned basket escaping me and only on my soulmate who seemed to enjoy his valentine’s gift on me more so than I. 


	4. Kisses and Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “You stole that key? The one that members of SIX foreign governments are after and are more than willing to kill us to get it?”  
> “But it was pretty.”
> 
> Hero: Jaemin (Gambit)
> 
> OBS! When it's bold they speak telepathically :)

“Cherí, all these magnificent art around us yet nothing compares to you.” Jaemin looked down at me where I was leaning against him. 

“Now that’s a lot of bull and you know it.” I denied, cheeks red at his twinkling smile. 

“It was not bull. I was merely sharing my honest opinion, mon amí.” He pecked the corner of my mouth then sent me one of his flirty grins. “Mon papillon.”

“Papillon? Like the dog?” I asked, not offended merely curious. 

“Not quite, the dog was named that because of their ears resembling a butterfly.” 

“Ooooh.” I nodded and my eyes went over the room for a moment before it truly dawned on me. “Oh. OH!” The flush from earlier returned and if it weren’t for the makeup on my face I would’ve hidden it in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Vous êtes tellement mignon, ma belle.” I wanted to whine at him as he knew what he did to me when he spoke in french but Jisung did it for me. 

**“Could you stop flirting with my sister and do what we actually came here for?”** Jisung’s voice was heard through the open telepathic connection in the Dream team that Heechul, the telepathic teacher and supervisor of this mission, had opened safely for us to use. 

**“No.”** Jaemin answered immediately, meaning it too and it made me snort. 

**“Remind me again, which of these things is it that we’re supposed to knick?”** A waiter came up to us and we each took a flute of champagne. “Thank you.” 

**“We’re here to get the faberge egg where Colossus has implanted the flash drive we need.”** Renjun’s calm voice came even as he was serving  Hors-d'œuvre to a very handsy lady. 

**“She better get her hand off of you or I’ll burn it off.”** Donghyuck’s cheery voice sing-songed but the threat was real.

**“Focus! It’s very important everyone sticks to the plan if we’re going to pull this off. None of the people here are true friendlies, given the chance shots will rain.”** Jisung reminded everyone. 

**“I still don’t understand why you didn’t let moi take the egg.”** Jaemin had not been happy, mainly because I was going to be used to get us in through my connections to Yuta and Jisoo but also because he wasn’t the one to do the actual stealing. 

  
  


Renjun was acting his part as a waiter, soon enough he would come to me with the plate and give me a Hors-d'œuvre which I would fake getting an allergic reaction from with the help of Jaemin’s energy infusings. Donghyuck was in the jet with Heechul, overlooking it all through screens from the camera’s Chenle had put in the area and inside of the castle where the black auction occured. Chenle was on standby, ready to take us and run the hell out of here if needed. Jisung and Jeno were going to use our distraction to teleport to the egg, Jeno using his powers to reach in for the flash drive and take it then Jisung would teleport them back into the jet. Once that was discovered we and Jaemin should’ve already made our way out and into the jet to fly back to the mansion. 

  
  


**“Because I think this was the best logistic course of action.”** Heechul’s voice said calmly, leaving no room for rebuttal as he continued.  **“Besides, I will think it will be easy to get the egg seeing as they are more interested in the Witch Key.”**

**“The witch what now?”** I asked as Jaemin lead me around the room so we could admire the artwork. There were so many different kinds of people, all from collectors to what I had deducted as government officials from around 6 foreign countries. It wasn’t weird per say that so many people was in this art auction seeing as it had items from the mid-century but the government officials threw me off a little. They weren’t just here for some painting, that much my gut told me.

**“You see that key with all the gems, it’s a really old key from the time of the witch hunts and was the one thing that survived after a burning of a witch named Willow. Not only has it caused a ruckus at it’s far too valuable for someone of Willow’s status to have owned but it also is rumored to have magical qualities.”** Heechul explained as I located the key with my eyes, having to admit it was a really pretty key of white gold and pale gems that only made it seem more delicate.

**“What kind of magical qualities?”** I asked.

**“Many think that’s a portal key which is said to open a portal to wherever you can imagine. So you can imagine why so many foreign governments are present at this art auction and want to get their hands on it.”** Heechul explained further and sighed as Donghyuck added something I really didn’t want to think about.

**“Yeah, and ready to kill whoever tries to stop them. Not only are they armed but Jeno has hacked into their systems and let’s just say, you better be out of there before the auction of that key occurs because with what they’re planning for it blood will be shed for it.”**

**“And why aren’t we taking the key as well then if it’s so dangerous?”** Jisung asked this time, which was a valid question seeing as the point of getting the flash drive was to protect people but leaving the key with them seemed very counterproductive.

**“Because it’s nothing but a key, it doesn’t give off any energies except for the remnants of that poor witch’s soul, bleu.”** Jaemin explained then and we all took his word for it. 

**“Weirdest valentine ever, just so you guys know.”** I commented then. 

**“Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon amí. As soon as we’re done here I’ll have the guys drop us off in Paris on our way home so we can properly spend Valentine’s day. Je vous promets, mon papillon.”** I looked up at him to find him smiling softly, he was wearing his watch which altered his appearance to make his eyes look more human. I preferred him with his real eyes but understood why it was best to keep them hidden for now. I reached up and kissed him, amazed that this very handsome mutant was mine and only mine. 

**“Okay guys, it’s time. The plan will commence in three, two, one!”** Heechul counted down and we parted our lips, sharing a smile just as Renjun came up to us. 

“Could I offer you some Hors-d'œuvre?” Renjun asked as he held out the plate but before I could take one a woman tripped over her own dress and crashed into Renjun who crashed into me and then I had all the food all over my dress. Shit. 

“Oh...” I said dumbly, not really too bothered since it would probably go away in the wash but as everyone turned to look at us I realized we had to change our distraction into this. “Oh no! My dress! This won’t go away in the wash!” I exclaimed in pretend horror and then it turned into real horror as I realized my champagne had ended up on the woman that had tripped. 

“My dress! My hair and my makeup, who the hell’s champagne is this!?” Then she saw me with my empty glass and then I didn’t even need to pretend to be angry as she made some very nasty remarks. 

  
  


During all of this the boys had followed the plan and I barely heard Heechul’s command that whenever we were ready we could make our way out of there. The woman was like a dog with a bone, unwilling to let me or Renjun go away unscathed which made us circle the room as we tried to avoid her fury. Eventually her father seemed to have come back from his bathroom trip and immediately calmed her down enough that Renjun could go to where the personal went while Jaemin steered me right out of that room.

  
  


“Could you believe her!? I mean I get it’s an expensive dress and all but it’s not like she got hurt!? And it was her down damn fault that it even happened if had bothered to look where she walked rather than expect everyone to step out of her way!” I was fuming, it took a lot to make me get mad but that blue blooded snake had pushed all the buttons with her stuck up, spoiled entitlement that oozed out of that toxic mouth of hers. 

“Only her pride got hurt, mon amí, after you were done scolding her. For a moment I thought she’d pop comme un ballon.” Jaemin snickers actually made me calm down a little, even more so when he took of his suit jacket and out it over my shoulders. “Le gardien de mon cœur, rest assured that neither her or her père will go home happy tonight. I made sure of that.” I hugged the suit jacket so it enveloped me like a poncho, Jaemin put his arm around me to tug me close as we walked out of the building. 

“How so?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him because he was up to no good. 

“Surprise.” He held out the witch key long enough for me to recognise it before it disappeared back into his jacket.

“You stole that key? The one that members of SIX foreign governments are after and are more than likely willing to kill us to get it?” I said in astonishment.    
“But it was pretty.” He said with a winning smile, one that never failed to make me laugh because he looked so ridiculous. 

“You’re such a dummy.” I elbowed him in the side jokingly. “And if you get caught, you’re on your own.”

“Will you send me letters?” He said cheekily. 

“As if you’d actually stay imprisoned.” I pointed out. 

“Touché, chere.” I shivered once we made it outside and he dared to send out a little of his magenta colored energy to warm me up a little. “The sooner we’re in the jet the sooner we’ll be in Paris so I can treat you on a proper Valentine’s date, monbebe.” 

“Actually, can we save that date until tomorrow. All I want is a shower, sweats, some take out, maybe watch a few episodes of Sabrina with you then bed. If that’s okay?” 

“Cherie, I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together.” He pressed a kiss to my temple. “I hope you’re not too tired though.” I didn’t even have to look at him to know he was grinning. 

“I wasn’t until you said that, now I can’t imagine anything but sleeping.” I was thankful I had opted for flats because me in high heels was just a disaster waiting to happen and ran like hell the last bit for the jet with Jaemin chasing after me. 

  
  


He caught me as I just entered the jet and we spent the flight exchanging kisses whenever I woke up before going back to sleeping curled up against him. When they dropped us of in Paris we did everything I had wanted and I knew it to be the right choice because I didn't need anything fancy or material. All I wanted was to spend some time with him as we were both busy people in general, it was really nice and to Jaemin’s delight I wasn’t too tired after all by the end of our evening. 


	5. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Excuse you, I am a demon!”  
> “Well, demon or not, I can’t take your seriously in that fedora.”
> 
> Hero: Jisung (Nightcrawler)

“Hey little lady, interested in making your valentine night less lonely?” I barely hid my shudder at the man’s offer. 

“I already have a date.” I answered, hating how I hadn’t taken my taser with me but to my defense I thought I wouldn’t need it with Jisung. Jisung had texted earlier saying he’d be a little late because of an accident at the Academy, I kept looking around for my boyfriend with no such luck. 

  
  


We had agreed to spend our first valentine’s day with going for a dinner reservation at this BBQ place then going to the movies. I was nervous, he had been as well even if he hadn’t admitted it as we had decided to consummate our bond now that he was of age. It was a good kind of nervous but to ease our nerves I had thought it would be better to do something that would take our mind off of it a little and have some PG fun before R rated fun. As was only right as we were about to pop his cherry. Oh my Lucas tonight I will-

  
  


“Yeah, sure, where is he then? Not here at least but I am here and I am willing to show how a real man would treat you.”  _ Why hasn’t he left yet? Can’t he tell I’m not interested? _ It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at him and instead I leveled him with a look. 

“Listen, I am not interested in you and like I said, I am waiting for my date so if you could please move on I’d appreciate it.” I said as clearly as I could, hoping he’d finally leave but instead he moved closer with a smarmy smile that had my body tensing in defence. 

“You know what I’d appreciate?” He said, reaching for me and looked just as surprised as I was when a blue furred tail wrapped around his forearm. A very familiar tail. “What the-”

“She said she wasn’t interested.” Jisung pulled the man close, fangs on full display and yellow eyes glowing in the dark. 

“D-D-D-DEMON!” The man screamed, trembling violently as Jisung went as far as to even growl at the man and the two puffed away. I stared in shock as he puffed right above Neo River that run right through Neo City, he let go of the man with a cackle then puffed back to my side. The man spluttered as he broke surface after having fallen right in, screaming and swimming to the opposite side off of it. It was every bit as amusing as one would imagine but what truly made me laugh was seeing what my boyfriend had on his head. 

“Oh my Lucas, what is on your head?” I laughed, never having seen him wear one like that before and it didn’t fit him at all. For one, it was right between his ears which meant when the ears were alert the hat elevated comically and secondly, it was baby pink with a belt of cherries the center of it with a white big feather sticking out of the cherries. It clashed with his hoodie with fishnet elements in it, jeans and the sneakers he had asked me draw on. He blinked at me, then proceeded to frown and crossed his arms at me. 

“Excuse you, I am a demon.” He said which only made my laughing fit worse. 

“Well, demon or not, I can’t take you seriously in that fedora!” He rolled his eyes at me, pulling me close with his tail that weaved around my waist as his arms were still crossed. “Who made you wear this?” I giggled, finally beginning to calm down and adjusted the fedora on his hat, a hat which was so not Jisung’s style. 

“Lost a bet with Haechan.” I hummed in understanding, arranging it so it fit better on his head without his ears getting caught in it. “I have to wear it for the duration of our valentine’s date.” He looked miserable, which made me take pity on him. 

“Well then, you were late for our valentine’s date our reservation has been automatically cancelled and we won’t make it to the movie now so I declare our valentine’s date cancelled.” He looked at me in panic and before he could say something I smiled cheekily. “But to make up for it let’s go on a new date right now, there’s this new shooting game at the arcade I wanted to try out and the burger joint right next to it has a new thing on the menu, bacon cheese fries that I really, really want. How about it?” He glared at me, blue fingers reaching out to pinch my cheeks which made me whine. “Hwurts!”

“Don’t scare me like that, noona!” He was glaring but his thumbs were rubbing my cheeks to soothe the sting. 

“Want me to kiss you better?” I offered, taking the fedora from him and put it in my shoulder bag. His blue cheeks turned purple, it was honestly really adorable that even after around a year now he still got shy when it came to PDA. 

“You’re so weird.” He said, making me giggle as I put my arms around his neck while his hands went to my waist and his tail went down to curl around my thigh instead. 

“But I am your weirdo.” I offered, rubbing my nose against his and enjoying his groan but he didn’t deny it so I counted it as a win. “And you’re my smurf.”

“... Do you want me to… I mean… Nevermind.” He rested his forehead against mine, my eyes fluttering close at the proximity and leaned further into him. 

“Go on.” I encouraged softly, fingers playing with his dark blue hair which he admitted always made him feel relaxed whenever I played with his hair. 

“In the commotion of the accident I forgot to take the bracelet with me, do you want me to go and get it?” The bracelet which turned him human with a click of a button, making it easier for him to blend in amongst the people and was his source of comfort. It had taken him many months before he was convinced I loved him, fur and all so he had stopped using it whenever we were in the school premises or if he was in my apartment with me. While Neo City was very pro-mutants there were still arseholes milling about that spouted Anti-mutant nonsense and other people who just feared what they didn’t understand. 

“Depends, do you want to use it tonight during our date? What would make you feel more comfortable?” I turned my head a little to rub my cheek against his, enjoying the soft fur that tickled my skin, making me smile. 

“... With it... But not when we… Unless you want-” I kissed him then, before he could say anything more. I kissed him with great intent, feeling a thrill of arousal as I for once went past my inhibitions and my tongue poked at his lip. His arms tightened around me, I wondered if I had gone too far but then he opened up and we began to made out a little, carefully. He was purring when I licked at his fang, not minding if it would nick it and I mewled when he took over so that by the time it ended I had to regain my breath a little before I spoke again. 

“I want you, all of you when we consummate our bond. I love you, all of you and I find you just as attractive with or without your bracelet.” I said then, brown eyes meeting yellow ones that searched one another. Finding only sincerity and affection. 

“... Love you...” It was quiet but sincere, further empathised as he kissed me once more. “Be right back.” He said once we parted, allowing me to nuzzle his nose again before we let go of one another. I stood back, waiting with my hands behind my back as he poofed away and when he returned with another poof right beside me he didn’t look at me as he held out his human looking hand but I could see the pinked ears.   
  
  
It was enough for me so I took his hand in mine and I lead him down the empty street while doing most of the talking as per usual. But rather than one of our ordinary dates we couldn’t stop looking at each other, each contact leaving me with anticipation for what was to come, no pun intended, and managed to convince him to go into the photo booth with me to commemorate our first of many valentine's days together. 


	6. You're purple fur me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Why are your hands purple?”  
> “That’s a very good question.”
> 
> Hero: Jeno (Shadowcat)

“Okay, I’ll do your laundry for a month if you’ll let me have at least one donut.” Lalisa asked as she all but drooled at first batch of the finished watermelon and mint donuts. I glanced away from the donuts I had just put on paper towels, considering the offer for a moment. 

“Deal. But do you want a watermelon, mint or blueberry one? Because if you want blueberry you’ll have to wait a moment.” I turned off the stove and was about to take the heavy pot of oil when it was coated in red, sparkling light and levitated over to the sink where it was dumped carefully. “Thank you!”

“No problem and I’d like a watermelon please!” I handed her one, quite proud of it. It had a decorative glaze which looked as if I had split a watermelon in half so you could see the inside of it and inside there was a watermelon infused creme. She took a bit, chewing and then practically melted into the seat as a deep groan left her. “Oh my god, this is so worth the laundry.” Lalisa went in for another bite, chewing slowly and I smiled in relief as I wasn’t sure how well they were just yet. 

“Don’t worry, I made too many so I’ll put away a few of each flavour.” I assured her and went to work on making the blueberry glaze. 

“If I didn’t have Vision and you Jeno I would have married you right here and now.” I put a hand to my heart, pretending to swoon.

“Aww, same.” We blew each other a kiss then she got back to eating while I did the glaze. I reached for the bottle of purple coloring and had difficulties getting the cap off. 

“Rosie, what’s the time? Why is it so bright at 2 am? Why are you even up at 2 am?” Jisoo came shuffling into the kitchen in her pajamas and her pikachu slippers which said PIKA! PIKA PIKA! with every step she took. 

“Because it’s actually 12 am. I’ve told you that you need a new clock.” I reminded her and huffed. “I swear on Lucas if this cap doesn’t come off in the next 10 seconds I will let Lalisa open it!”

“Whoa, what a threat.” Lalisa deadpanned while licking off her fingers. 

“Oh… And what day is it again?” She sat down on the chair by the kitchen island where the donuts station currently was. 

“13th of february, tomorrow you’re going to New Asgard for a Valentine slash vacation with Lucas.” I took a dark chocolate covered donut with mint creme and handed it to her. “Eat.” 

“Thank you!” She bit into it and hummed happily, making happy noises and cute faces at every bite. “Thank you for being my womansitter.”

“It’s my pleasure.” I winked then glared at the bottle of dye. “Work with me, damn it.”

“Hey! You gave her a donut for free!” Lalisa gaped while Jisoo gave her a victorious grin, which looked very gruesome with her chocolate covered teeth. “Ew, don’t smile at me.”

“Because she’s even dumber than a clam when it comes to survival instincts which includes actually eating something instead of insisting science is more filling than any other meal.” I answered while using all my strength to try to get the cap to move but it only made me burn my hands instead. “OH COME ON!”

“She’s not wrong.” Jisoo said with no shame while Lalisa shook her head at us. 

“LALISA YOU-” I didn’t finish that request as I screamed in absolute horror when a face appeared through the floor. Pro, I finally got the bottle opened as my adrenaline got the cap off. Con, the floor, most of the countertop and me were covered in purple food dye. “PURPLE!”

“Vision, how many times do I need to tell you not to appear through the floor?” Lalisa frowned. 

“Is it a bad time to tell you that’s not food dye because I used that in one of my experiments and forgot to tell you?” Jisoo said carefully, as she had taken the bottle from where I had haphazardly put it on the counter top in favour of beginning to try my beast to clean up the floor. “And the paint doesn’t come off unless you use the special cleaner I have for it? Said cleaner that can’t come in contact with human skin…” 

“... Why?” I asked to no one in particular and sighed at the insanity that was my life. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


“Ser Shadowcat, my knight in a shiny catsuit!” I all but bounced over the helipad of Nakamoto facility to hug Jeno who had just come back from a mission. I waved and hugged a few that passed me by but when I finally got my hands on Jeno the others were but a blur to me. “I missed you, so much.” I hugged him close, uncaring of how dirty he was and nosed at his neck, leaving a kiss or two as he hugged me just as tightly back.    
“I missed you as well, Princess.” We had begun calling each other the nicknames after he had saved me in that castle two years ago. It was our little inside joke and it made them the more precious. “Have they been good? No explosions or unexpected space travels?” We pulled apart slightly so we could look at each other, taking in how we both looked. His brown hair was adorably mousled, he had a nasty bruise on the right side of his face as well as scrapes here and there over his face but his lip had a nasty split on it. 

“Do you need Helen Cho?” I very gently prodded at his lip, feeling sympathy for him when he winced. “No kissing until this is healed.” I added, not wanting to aggravate the abused lip.    
“Hey, it isn’t that bad. I can handle kisses, besides, you know that the best medicine is to kiss the bad away. Isn’t that what some say?” He asked, unknowingly being cute and funny which was how many would describe him. He was actually funnier when he wasn’t trying. Which, even I as his soulmate, had to admit was kind of true. 

“Indeed they are but I am not some.” I teased, squeaking in surprise when he pecked me real fast and he winced again. “See! No kissing for you.” He pouted and I smiled, giving him a kiss to his cheek. “Welcome back.” He smiled then, not as much as he would’ve normally but he was actually mindful of his busted lip instead. He squeezed me in return then we maneuvered so he held my hand and we begun to make our way into the building. 

“You never answered my-” His smile dropped, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the hand he was holding then the other one I tried to hide to late. “Why are your hands purple?”

“That’s a very good question.” I said, trying to buy time to come up with a good excuse as I had completely forgotten to do so the moment I had gotten a call that the team was on their way back from their mission. 

“Yo, Jeno, when will you be ready for F.K?” Yang Yang asked as he came from the kitchen, also known as Jubilee, holding a bowl of Oreo O’s. 

“F.K?” I asked and looked at Jeno who was glaring at Yangyang. Yangyang who took notice of me then, looking startled before smiling once more. A smile I knew all too well growing up with Jisung, the smile one put on when hiding something they’ve done or knew. 

“Yeah, F.K, Football Kombat which is the new game I got. It’s why I am here, I’ve been playing it with Hendery, Xiaojun, Chenle and Jisung but I need some competition.” He explained, but he looked a little shifty. Maybe it was illegal, wouldn’t surprise me if they had downloaded it from a suspicious or Yuta had gifted them it as he had a soft spot for Xiaojun. 

“Oh.” I looked at Jeno, looking for any tells but finding no obvious one-  _ If he goes and plays the game, then I can hide the evidence AND come up with a good excuse for my hands! It would be brilliant! BRILLIANT! _ “You can go play with them if you want, I got a science thing with Jisoo anyway but if you guys get fast food or something let me know so I don’t cook or anything.”  _ That sounded natural and believable, finally my years of lying to government officials and jerks that tried to pry into Jisoo and Jinyoung’s research is starting to come back to me!  _

“But, I just got back?” Jeno, admittedly, looked tired and a little worse for wear but he couldn’t go to our apartment before I at least got the all clear. 

“Dude, F.K is really ANTSY and in need of you to take CONTROL on it or it might just SWALLOW the others up because they’re way out of their depths.” Yang yang piped up then before I could attempt to say something else, and how he said it was so weird though.

“Why are you talking like that? Don’t tell me F.K is something illegal? If it’s something illegal I am pulling my Big sis energy on you guys to tell me everything and see if I need to worry about bailing you guys out jail.” I said, not accepting any buts. 

“It’s nothing illegal, it’s just a game of cat and mouse with the boss that seems never ending so we need Jeno’s skills to put a stop to it.” Yang Yang assured me but I could tell he was way more nervous now as his tone went up an octave. 

“Okay, I’ll be there but give me a moment.” Yang Yang all but ran down the hallway away from us which only made me further suspicious but Jeno distracted me. “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve helped them out, it might take a while though as I need to shower but I definitely want to eat with you. I’ll get some take out before getting back home, sounds good?” He pushed some hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear and it was so sweet, I leaned into the hand that cupped my cheek rather than taking it back to his side immediately. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I nuzzled into the hand for a moment then kissed his wrist. “See you later, alligator.”

“Behave and try not to create a wormhole while I am gone.” He joked, it was the same joke he always pulled and it never failed to make me snort. Despite his lip he leaned in for a short but sweet kiss then he jogged in the direction Yang Yang had went. 

“Operation Violent Violet is back on.” I said to myself when I couldn’t see him no more, running to the lab which had been my original destination when I had gotten a call that they were back. Praying to Lucas and the other Asgardians that the additional thing that Jisoo needed to speed up the process was there because I could get away with purple hands, but purple splattered kitchen was not as easily white lied about. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


“Happy valentine’s day!” I popped the heart confetti with glitter and tinsel and tiny blue and silver hearts into the air. Jeno stepped back in surprise before smiling so happily that I feared his healing lip would burst anew. “Ta-da!” I made jazz hands over the counter top with the three types of donuts, said countertop which had no evidence visible to it or it’s near vicinity. Even my hands were non-purple again after we asked Taeyong for help to create a human safe remover of Jisoo’s invention which I was so grateful for that I gave him a few donuts in every flavour. Jeno had toed off his shoes and walked in carrying a big box with blue-purple themed valentine’s wrapping paper and a silver bow. 

“Whoa, these look amazing! How did you make the watermelons!?” He looked at the treats in wonder and put the present near them carefully as he looked over the detailed art I had put into the glazed treats. 

“With lots and lots of patience.” I walked up and side-hugged him which he returned. “Go on, take one.” Jeno and I weren’t really ones to buy expensive gifts overall, preferring to just make or do stuff together instead. I knew theoretically that he would love that I had baked and decorated these for him but seeing it was even better. 

“This is so go-, the creme tastes like watermelon!?” He took another bite of the watermelon donut he had picked up and groaned. “I am so lucky you’re my soulmate.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” I pecked his cheek. “Also, love the wrapping of the gift.”

“Speaking of, go ahead and open your gift but you must lift the lid straight up okay?” I hummed and went over to the package. Doing as he had instructed I lifted the lid, at first seeing nothing but as I looked into it I gaped. “Surprise?”

“You got me a kitten?” I looked at him. “You got me a kitten?” He nodded, looking a bit weary which he didn’t need to because I was barely keeping myself in control to not buzz out of my own skin. “You got me a kitten!” I squealed, giving him a quick hug and a kiss, his busted lip be damned, then went over to the box. “Hi there furbaby, come ‘ere.” The kitten had been sleeping but upon me lifting it up the eyes were revealed to be yellow. It was an all black kitten, fur fuzzy and soft and it meowed right way into my heart. “You’re so precious, hi, I am your new mom, I’m Rosie, what’s your name?” I looked to Jeno as I held it to my bosom, the kitten cuddling right up to me with a purr that almost made my cry of happiness. “Does the kitten have a name?”

“No, it’s primarily your flerken so I wanted you to name it. It’s a healthy male flerken that our outer world friends helped me acquire. It’s why Yang Yang needed me to come with him tomorrow as he’s been driving the others nuts with worry and fear.” He chuckled and I joined him in it. This explained a lot, not just yesterday but Jisung’s and his friends weird behaviour whenever I was around this past week. “It’s not only a companion but also a protector, I got him so I knew you’d be safe when I am on missions.” He explained further and I leaned against him, he naturally put an arm around my waist and smiled down at the flerkitten in my embrace. 

“Oh, he’s like Goose?” I loved Goose, anyone who liked cats did and Goose as well as the other Flerkens that had begun to live in the tower as pets were appreciated because while they resembled cats they weren’t cats so Jeno wasn’t allergic to them. We had talked for a long while of getting a flerken of our own, I especially wanted one because I got really lonely when Jeno was away and now he was finally here. Our very own flerkitten. 

“I’m naming him Otto.” I declared, the flerkitten purring in approval. “I love him so much.” I felt like crying, I might have actually cried a little and Jeno kissed my temple. 

“Happy valentine’s day, princess.” His busted lip be damned, I turned my head and kissed him properly until Otto was meowing for us to stop much to our amusement as he began batting his paws at our chins. 


	7. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Look, I’m sorry I missed our reservation but I was stuck in Asgard.”  
> “You still should have called.”  
> “I didn’t have cell service!”  
> “So?”
> 
> Hero: Lucas (Thor)

“Soooo, how was your date yesterday? What did you eat? How was the valentine skating even- Oh no, that’s your sad sweats. Why are you wearing your sad sweats?” Jisoo normally didn’t notice things around her as SCIENCE was her heart and soul, I had hoped it would continue being like that today when I honestly just wanted to keep her alive, type on the com then go home to have ice cream for dinner with a disney movie. 

“Because, boss lady, my soulmate who happens to be the new King of Asgard who assured me multiple times that he definitely would make it to our dinner reservation didn’t show up at all.” I explained, hearing how mopey I sounded and inwardly cringed but I couldn’t help it. 

  
  


Ever since he became King he had trouble balancing his duties to his people and being my boyfriend. I had barely seen him this past half-year, whenever we did plan something another thing got in the way for either him or me, mostly him, and it was tiring. I missed him. So damn much. But a month ago we had planned for Valentine’s Day as he wouldn’t make it in time for my birthday, he had vowed to me that no matter what he would make it and it was top priority and that he would also stay for a while before returning to Asgard. I had to be understanding, I knew how important his work as a king was and that there many people like me who had their soulmates gone even longer because they were soldiers. 

  
  


Last night when I was stood up at the restaurant, the hostess giving me a look of utter pity and there was no way of contacting him by mortal means it fucking sucked. There was a lots of feelings but I didn’t know how to apply them other than saying it sucked. It sucked so fucking much. It was horrible feeling so let down with no way of contacting the person to… I don’t know, yell at him? Cry at him saying I couldn’t do this anymore? Not that I would ever leave him or ask him to give up Asgard for me but… There was something I could do, I was going to tell him yesterday at dinner of my decision and this only solidified it.

  
  


“Oh.” Jisoo said, looking taken aback. 

“Oh indeed.” I smiled awkwardly, pushing up my glasses while at it. “I had news for him but I might as well tell you so we can prepare for when he actually does show up.”

“Hey, it’s okay to be sad. Don’t try to put a brave face on, I know how much you miss him.” She put an arm around me, looking at me with understanding. 

“Don’t you have a space phone I can call him with?” I asked, trying and failing to blink away the tears. 

“No, sorry but you can try yelling for Heimdall?” She pointed out, to which I gave her a look and she sighed. “Which you’ve obviously already did.” 

“Oh, you bet your sweet ass I did and I wasn’t sparing the words either.” I winced remembering what I had actually yelled. “I yelled this morning with apologies, though still told him to relay to Lucas I was still upset but needed to talk to him.” I shrugged and enjoyed being comforted by Jisoo. 

“About the same thing you needed to talk to me about?” She guessed and I nodded. “Let’s go get ice cream first at Red Velvet, my treat.”

“But work?” Jisoo was already herding me out of the lab. 

“Xiaojun, make sure nothing explodes and keep Nakamoto far away from everything.” Jisoo instructed the intern that just passed us. 

“Affirmative, boss!” Xiaojun responded and I let myself relax. 

“Can I get three scoops?” I asked and tried, failed, to not think about Lucas for a little.

  
  


**=w=**

“Look, I’m sorry I missed our reservation but I was stuck in Asgard.” He said as I made my way towards our, but it felt more like mine, apartment.    
“You still should have called.” I sighed as I opened the door, toeing of my shoes and continued for the couch where I sat down with my bowl of ice cream. Just because Lucas teleported to me right outside of the shop didn’t mean I was going to forego my ice cream. I had thanked Jisoo for the treat then told Lucas to follow me back to the apartment.    
“I didn’t have cell service!” He pointed out as he closed the door behind us and sat down in the couch beside me.    
“So?” I said sullenly, taking a spoonful of ice cream then putting it in my mouth and sucked it off slowly. I still felt a bit sad and put out from the night before so I figured he could have it. Just a little. I wasn’t blinded enough to not know how our involuntary separation grated on him just as much as me though that still didn’t mean I’d let him off the hook right away. “You could have sent someone to give me the news or even asked your brother to send me some magical scroll or something. Just saying.” He looked every little bit of heartbroken as I had felt yesterday when I turned to look at him. He also looked tired, bags under his eyes and hair more messy than usual. “What happened this time?”

“Politics.” He said with a grimace and I chuckled. “I know, but it was a conflict between two families in feud that nearly ending in bloodshed. It was, as you mortals say, a mess and I tried to finish as quickly as I could but alas not quickly enough. For that I am sorry, my love.” I made another spoonful but held it out to him instead. 

“You’re here now.” He looked surprised then relieved, accepting the mouthful and hummed in delight at the cold treat. “Which is what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday but today is also good.” He looked at me in utter horror and I began to laugh. “It’s nothing bad! Calm down before you get a stroke!” While he didn’t look like he was going to faint any time soon he did look nervous, really nervous, so I showed mercy. “I have… I’m not putting blame on you, you are a king as well as an Avenger. I get that you’ll be busy and I will always be your third priority but hey, third is a charm. I’ve heard.” Lucas was going to protest but I simply gave him a knowing look. “Bub, we both know it’s true and it’s okay. I know at least if I was in danger within your vicinity, I’d be the one you’d save before anyone else but when I am not you will perform your duties as a king and an avenger. Just like any cop or firefighter would do. But… But I can’t be away from you this much because I miss you too much, I want to be able to wake up to you most if not all mornings and I want to talk about how your day was or how I managed to make your cloak pink and stuff.” I took one of his large hands in both of mine, caressing his ring finger with my thumb. “I just want you and as much of a domestic life we can have. You have brought me so much laughter and love since I met you. I was a college kid going along with someone they had deemed a mad scientist to get a few extra credits but also a sense of something more than this mundane life I had been leading. I had been childishly dreaming of the day I would meet you, admittedly I had hoped you’d be a handsome thunder god but I was also afraid you’d be a giant thunder cat because I don’t know what kind of soulmate bond that would’ve been.” He laughed, shaking his head at the imagery which made me smile even more. “I want to marry you, if you’d have me.”

“My lady, my heart, nothing would make me happier but...” He put his free hand over both of mine that cradled his hand, looking conflicted. “But if you’re my queen that means-”

“I’ll have to move to Asgard? I’ve kind of figured out that part and I am fine with that, as long as I can be with you more and I can always come with you for visits to earth.” I kissed his knuckles before looking back up at him. “So, will you marry me?”

“I am not worthy of your hand but I’ll spend the rest of our lives together working for it, my love.” My heart fluttered, even more so when he leaned in to kiss me and I forgot what breathing was for a moment. “My queen.”

“My king.” I returned and kissed him deeply, squealing when he picked me up and walked to our bedroom where the majority of the pleasure was waking up to him next morning and knowing that most my days would begin and end at his side in the bed. I was looking forward to it. 


	8. I couldn't love you s'more

“Camping? We’re going camping? Me who can’t even handle pictures of spiders? Me who would eat a berry and ask for the medicine afterwards?” I questioned the two, because really while I in theory would love to do it as I liked being in the woods during the day but to actually go camping, that was a test. 

“I’ll burn all the spiders for you and Renjun will keep us from eating anything poisonous.” Donghyuck shrugged, putting his arms around me from behind and putting his head on my shoulder. “Right, Elsa?”

“Sure thing, Mushu.” Renjun drawled from where he was going through the lists he had made of what we needed to bring with us. “Baobei, when is your period due?” 

“Two weeks, so we don’t need pads.” I said absentmindedly, still not believing I was actually going camping. “We’re really doing this for Valentine’s day? Do we have matching flannel shirts? Donghyuck can’t have the swiss knife.”

“Why can’t I have the swiss knife?” He put his nose in my neck, inhaling as I had just gotten out of the shower in my bathrobe with my hair put up in a towel turban. “You smell like candy.” He licked at my skin then nipped at it, making me giggle at his antics. “Taste like it too.”

“Hyuckie!” I squealed. “This is why you can’t have a swiss knife! You’re unpredictable.”

“You love it.” He all but purred, nuzzling into hickey he had made. 

“I’ll have the swiss knife and I am not doing matching couple wear.” Renjun checked off a few things on the list.

“Boring.” Donghyuck commented to which Renjun gave him a dry look.

“I concur.” I said then, trying to look serious. 

“Really? I’m boring because I don’t want to wear cringey throuple’s wear?” He asked, crossing his arms and I exchanged a look with Donghyuck.. 

“Extremely.” We said in unison.

“Well, am I boring now?” He held out his hand, a snowball appearing and he threw it at us. It hit me in the chest and snow sprayed over us from the impact. 

“HEY!” I squealed, shivering from the cold snow. 

“Unfair! We can’t create snowballs!” Donghyuck whined all the while using me as a shield. 

“Life isn’t fair, handsome.” Renjun grinned and threw a few more while we tried and failed to evade, but we got into the motion of scooping up the snow from the floor and threw it back at him. The snowball fight was a true war and I extracted myself from it when I had the chance, standing in the doorway to our bedroom. Renjun and Donghyuck looked the best like this, laughing and smiling with melting snow in their hairs. Renjun was wearing a pair of sweats paired with a fitted v-neck while Donghyuck wore a tank top that had a low cut on the sides paired with a pair of shorts, looking attractive in their comfortable wear and I felt a bit mischievous.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I need to warm up from this.” Feeling bold I dropped the towel, shivering from the cold temperature of the apartment and the snowflakes that swirled in the air from the snowballs. “Want to help me?” Donghyuck was gaping, seemingly at lost for words and I put my hands to my mouth in surprise before proceeding to giggle as Renjun had used his moment of distraction to throw two snowballs at him. Donghyuck shrieked as it got inside his tank top and Renjun jogged over to me. 

“I thought you needed to cool down!” Renjun called out before scooping me up as he reached me and took me to our bed. 

“YAH! That’s so uncool dude!” Donghyuck whined then I heard his hurried steps as he ran into the bedroom. “I can warm her up much better than you!”

“I’d like to see you try!” And I found myself at the mercy of two very attentive men, something my boneless body would complain about later but for now I enjoyed it immensely. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


“Okay, what is up with you guys?” I asked suspiciously, eyeing the two of them as they had talked in hushed, frantic tones by the tent. 

“Nothing.” They said simultaneously which meant it was obviously something. 

“Nothing? Doesn’t seem like nothing?” I gasped. “Don’t tell me you forgot s’mores supplies? You have promised me s’mores!” I pouted, feeling sad at the prospect of no s’mores. 

  
  


Much to my own surprise, I had enjoyed this camping trip immensely and was up for doing it more in the future. They had surprised by having taken me to the mountain where we had discovered we were soulmates and put up a really good camping spot. Not too far away there was a lake where Renjun had frozen the lake truly solid so we could skate safely, which had been really fun and I got to show the guys just why I had so many junior and senior figure skating awards in my closet. Renjun even made it more fun by adding loops and other things so it was like a skatepark but of ice. Donghyuck had struggled at first but with mine and Renjun’s help he was also enjoying it a lot towards the end. Apart from skating we had explored the woods, seeing a few animals with their winter coats and during the evenings Donghyuck would tell stories with the addition of making the flames act them out. 

  
  


Today was Valentine’s day, we had spent it mostly just taking it easy in the tent and then making snowmen. We had just eaten a really good dinner and was enjoying the warmth of the fire when they had announced they were going to get the s’mores supplies. The two had been acting shifty all day, Donghyuck being all jittery with nerves for some reason and now the two had been talking fervently by the tent for the past ten minutes.    
  
  


“Don’t worry, we got them but we just argued when we need to leave tomorrow.” Renjun came over, pecked my cheek as he sat down beside me and opened a bag of marshmallows. 

“We agreed to go in the afternoon.” Donghyuck sat down beside me, giving me a stick so I could put my marshmallow on it. 

“Thank you.” I kissed him then went to take the marshmallow only for Renjun to hold it out of my reach. “Huh?” 

“A kiss for a marshmallow?” He asked, ignoring Donghyuck fake gagging and I all to happily kissed him for the marshmallow. 

  
  


We spent some time like that, being all flirty and cheesy with each other while Donghyuck told his story of the night. I watched enraptured as he told the story of Cupid and Psyche. It was one of the most heartbreaking and romantic stories I had ever hard, at a few points I cried and Renjun offered me one of his handkerchiefs to wipe my cheeks with. 

  
  


“It was so beautiful, and you’re so good at controlling the fire like that.” Donghyuck seemed to be getting nervous again, not looking me in the eye as he handed me the s’more he had made. “Watch out, it’s sticky.”

“Are you okay? Like truly?” I asked, starting to worry. 

“Yeah, I’m just cold because unlike Elsa over there the cold actually bothers me.” He fired off, blowing a kiss to Renjun who flicked him off. 

“Suck my dick.” Renjun said before eating a marshmallow he had just finished grilling. 

“Gladly.” Donghyuck grinned, even licking his lips and it was amusing to see Renjun actually getting some colour to his cheeks. 

“Honey, you okay there?” I asked, Renjun nodded stiffly and coughed a little. I shook my head at them as that started them bickering, which actually was more like concealed flirting so I left them at it while I enjoyed the s’more. I was halfway through when I bit into something hard. “What in the world?” I made sure not to accidentally swallow the thing in my mouth as I sucked it clean. Donghyuck and Renjun had stopped bickering then, looking at me cautiously as I eventually took out the thing from my- “Oh my Lucas, OH MY LUCAS, oh my Lucas!” I couldn’t believe it, I was in a little bit of shock to be honest. 

“Take our hands.” Renjun held out his hand and kneeled before me, Donghyuck mirroring him.   
“Why?” I asked, trying desperately to not cry because this was actually really happening.    
“We’re trying to ask you to marry us, so take our damn hands.” Donghyuck looked so nervous, which all made sense now and it just made me sob right there and then. “D-don’t cry!”

“But you’re asking me to marry you!” I cried, holding out the ring for either to take then held out my hands which they each took. 

“We are.” Renjun was smiling. “We don’t have any grand speech though.”

“Renjun basically just wanted to congratulate that you get the two best guys ever, which is fair to be honest.” Donghyuk said making me laugh because it was such a Renjun thing. “I love you guys and I want to be married to you two, it’d be nice to hear you calling me your husband.” He added, more shy now that he was getting serious. 

“Yeah, I like what the three of us have together and the… Security it gives me, I feel safe and loved for who I am inside out. I want to marry you guys because you’re everything I want and more, when we have kids I know we can make a good home for them because I have two with me.”

“Listen, let’s get married first before we think about creating offsprings.” Donghyuck said, obviously not ready for parenthood just yet and I couldn’t blame either of them as we differed in age. While I was ready and wanted kids, I didn’t mind waiting a year or two more before bringing it up for discussion. But I agreed with Donghyuck, first things first.

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you dorks.” They heaved out a sign of relief, Donghyuck holding my left hand out and let Renjun put the ring on it. I could feel how sticky it still was and giggled. “That ring will need a thorough cleaning.”

“It does but I have what we need for that.” Renjun said calmly, both crying now as well and I pulled them in for a group hug. “Now Hyuckie can relax, I was afraid he’d pass out before we actually got around to proposing to you.”

“This is just the beginning, now comes the planning for the wedding.” I pointed out teasingly, kissing each of their cheeks then hugged them even tighter.

“I have a folder.” Renjun and Donghyuck said then at the same time, making all of us laugh because trust my guys to have planned their dream weddings. So had I so I was already beginning to prepare for compromises when they took turns kissing me dizzy. Taking our celebration to the tent Donghyuck made good on his promise to Renjun earlier and I kept looking at the ring, calling them my fiances and loving the reaction it got out of them every time it happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Take our hands.” (Renjun)  
> “Why?”  
> “We’re trying to ask you to marry us, so take our damn hands.” (Donghyuck)  
> Hero: Renjun (iceman) & Donghyuck (Pyro)
> 
> Put it here because I know people will probably figure it out but I wanted to try to make it more of a surprise X3


	9. Baby Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Just, take a deep breath of something.”  
> “TAKE A DEEP BREATH!? It feels like my insides are beING RIPPED OUT!”
> 
> Hero: Doyoung (Doctor Strange)

“WHERE OR WHEN THE HELL IS HE!?” I screamed through a push, not sure if I wanted to cry and vomit. It was a very fine line to be honest at the moment. 

“Hendery is out there looking for him, he’ll find him. If not for you then to avoid Lucas sad puppy eyes.” Jisoo promised, letting me crush her hand through the push then I released it briefly and noticed bleary eyed how she shook her hand a little. “You’re doing so well though, remember to breathe.” I did as she wanted, focusing on the breathing pattern I had been taught. 

“You’re doing really well, sweetie.” Taeyong said from where he was currently between my legs, keeping an eye on things. “And if you need to push then push, don’t try to hold back.”

“I want Doyoung.” I cried, sobbed really, and leaned my head back against the pillows of the hospital bed. “I can’t do this without him, I cant do thIIIS! MY FUCKING GOD!” 

“That’s it, push, good girl!” Taeyong encouraged.

“She’s not a horse doc.” Jisoo commented then, making me laugh involuntarily. “At least you got your sense of humor still.” 

“I want my baby now, take it out.” I pleaded at her, trying for a smile but quickly turned into a grimace. 

“We can’t do a c-section now, it’s too late because I can see the head you’ll just have to push. Come on, push on three. One, two-” I pushed, forcing my strained muscles to do their magic but it was impossible.

“I can’t, I can’t...” I was sobbing now. 

“Baby!” The portal opened, Hendery and Doyoung entering the room. “I’m here! I’m here, baby!” Doyoung was at my side instantly and took my free hand in his. “Honey, you’ve been so strong and I am sorry it took me this long.”

“Doyoung!” I clung to him as I released Jisoo’s hand and hugged him to me, still sobbing. “It hurts too much, I can’t do this, you do it!”

“I would if I could darling but you’re so close.” Doyoung looked down at Taeyong as he said it and Taeyong nodded. “You’re so close, come on, just a few more pushes. You can do this! Just, take a deep breath of something.” Doyoung encouraged and I wanted to strangle him.   
“TAKE A DEEP BREATH!? It feels like my insides are beING RIPPED OUT!” My scream wavered as another push came, leaving me exhausted.

“The head is out! It looks good, Just two more pushes!” Taeyong instructed and I shook my head. 

“No, no, no, no more!” I begged, feeling icky and beyond sore. 

“Rose, you’ve done so well so far and you’ll see this through! I know you can do it, you’re one of the bravest and strongest females I’ve met, you can do this! I believe in you.” He kissed my forehead, looking anguished at seeing me in so much pain but he was genuine, I could tell. I breathed in, welcoming his encouragement and finding strength.

“Hold me.” I pleaded and in his full sorcerer regalia he climbed in behind me with more ease one would think possible and barricaded me between his legs. 

“Always.” He vowed, taking each of my hands in his and pressing a kiss to my sweaty temple. “Okay, just push, I am here to hold you through it.” And I did, I pushed and pushed until finally there was a cry. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


“Jungkook Justin Valentino Kim.” I stroked the side of his face with a careful finger, amazed over how soft he was and he snorted in his sleep. 

“Valentino?” Doyoung sounded amused. 

“Valentine’s day, Valentine, Valentino.” I leaned further back into him. He had thankfully changed his clothes and the Cape was cooing, in it’s own sort of way, over Jungkook. 

“He’s going to hate it when he grows up.” Doyoung’s big, scarred hand came to cradle the side of Jungkook’s head and his thumb stroked his cheek. “Remember it was mommy’s idea.”

“And he’ll learn mommy is mostly right, aren’t you baby boy? Yes you will.” I cooed at him. 

“I still can’t believe we made a person.” Doyoung said in awe. “He got your nose.”

“He got your smile.” I turned my head to look at Doyoung, he looked somehow more exhausted than me which was saying something. “How are you holding up, daddy?”

“Daddy… I’m a daddy now.” That’s when the first tear fell, followed by others and he hid his face in my shoulder. “Th-th-thank you.”

“Happy Valentine’s day.” I kissed his head and carefully maneuvered me and Jungkook so we were more turned into his embrace so he had better access to us both. “Best valentine’s day ever, am I right?” He laughed a little then, bending down to kiss Jungkook on his forehead which caused our son to whine. “Guess he doesn’t want valentine kisses.” Doyoung sniffled, smiling down at him in amusement and my heart swelled. “But I want them.” He snorted, looking at me with watery eyes. 

“Love you.” He rested his forehead against mine. 

“Love you.” Meeting him halfway when he moved for a kiss and only broke it when Jungkook wanted dinner, making us laugh at our son’s timing. That valentine’s day I didn’t get any chocolate or flowers, instead I got our son and it was the best gift I could have ever received. 


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “It’s not my birthday.”  
> “It’s definitely your birthday.” (Johnny & Jaehyun after exchanging a look)  
> “Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to- oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.”
> 
> Hero: Johnny (Winter Soldier) & Jaehyun (Captain Korea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be posted at Chaeyoung's bday but got delayed because life X'D

“Rosie, can you hand me the pac man tool and some ghosts?” Jisoo asked from where she was tinkering under a machine. 

“First off, thank you for using average human words. I appreciate it a lot.” I picked up the wrench and a few nut bolts in one hand and in the other was a granola bar while I had a juice box tucked in under my armpit. “Second off, granola and kid juice before the tools. It’s non negotiable.” Jisoo was muttering as she rolled out from under the machine but accepted the edibles all the same. “Look at you, actually eating and drinking! Friday, take a pic so we can remember this!”

“You’re not fun-” Jisoo began when the AI’s voice resounded in the lab. 

“I have taken a picture and will put it in your Jisoo folder, mrs Jung-Seo.” The AI’s pleasantly irish voice said.

“Thanks, you’re a treasure!” I said sweetly to the ceiling. 

“No, I am an AI, mrs Jung-Seo.” The AI corrected me gently and I let out snort.

“Well dang it, you are absolutely correct. Sorry about that.” The AI assured me it was no problem when I turned my way to Yuta who was tinkering away in the corner as he was working on his valentine’s present for Jennie. “You need to give her sarcasm, dude. Jarvis knew sarcasm.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s going to be her next upgrade.” He waved it off, cursing as something zapped at his finger and I turned my back on him before he did something scary like asking for my help or something. 

“I want adult juice.” Jisoo pouted as she finished off her lunch. 

“Not until after you’ve clocked out boss.” I said calmly, handing over the things she had asked for in return of getting the trash. “Okay, now you can get back under but in four hours you will come out for dinner. Oh and you need to come out every half hour to get a breather.”

“You’re too good for me. Stop it, be more bad.” She asked as she got back under the machine. 

“The last time I let you go unattended you made a black hole.” I deadpanned as I threw away the trash then went back to my desk. 

“No one got hurt, though?” She offered and I gasped, offended. 

“No one got- No one got hurt!? Your black hole took my Avengers bobblehead set AND MY SAILOR URANUS MUG!” I yelled towards the end as Yuta put on some drilling machine. 

“Oh, right, sorry! I’ll buy you a new one.” She promised to which I quickly looked up to the ceiling, which isn't really necessary but I liked doing it.

“Friday, make sure to put that confession in the Jisoo debt folder, please and thank you.” I said and turned around to get back to working on deciphering her notes. 

“I have a debt folder?” Jisoo asked, rolling out for a moment to get a rag that lied on the floor.

“Shield has one too if it makes you feel better, I still haven’t gotten back my ipod.” I shrugged which she did too then got back under. We worked in relatively silence for a good while, I actually got through deciphering her notes and saving them properly as well as making back ups when the doors slid open.

“Happy birthday, doll.” Johnny said before kissed my cheek, leaning a hip against my desk with crossed arms. 

“Sorry we missed birthday breakfast with you but Sooman called us in for a meeting.” Jaehyun kissed my other cheek and kept his hands in his back pockets. 

“Euhm, it’s not my birthday?” I pointed out as I turned my chair to be able to look up at them both better. The super soldiers exchanged a look before levelling it at me.   
“It’s definitely your birthday.” The two said and I wanted to laugh but kept it together because of how weird this was.    
“Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to- oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.” I looked at it, quite stunned. 

“It’s your birthday? Happy birthday!” Jisoo’s muffled voice came from the machine and I looked up at my husbands. 

“Thank you!” I called out to her then spoke to Jaehyun and Johnny. “It’s my birthday?”

“It is, I’m surprised you forgot about it.” Jaehyun said carefully but I wasn’t upset or anything, it wasn’t the first time me or Jisoo or Jinyoung had forgotten our birthdays in the name of SCIENCE! 

“Being on the road of science comes with forgotten birthdays.” I shrugged it off. 

“Well lucky for you we won’t let you go unnoticed. In fact, we have planned the perfect birthday for you.” Johnny smirked. He was smirking. He was up to something. 

“Oh yeah? How so?” I asked suspiciously. 

“You’ll see when you get home later but for now.” He nodded at Jaehyun who brought his hands forward, holding a gift which mean his hands hadn’t been in his back pockets at all. 

“Happy birthday, little red.” Jaehyun smiled, dimples showing and I sniffled a little, eyes going slightly misty because this was all very nice. Very, very nice. Best kind of nice.

“Thank you.” I accepted the gift and set to work on opening the box, gasping in utter delight at what it contained. “Chip the cup! You got me Chip the cup! Oh my god, the magical rose lamp and is that disney jewellr- IT IS!” It wall went in the themes of Beauty and The Beast, which was my favorite disney movie and it was perfect. “They are sooo pretty!” I gushed over the set of earrings and bracelet of roses, silhouettes of Belle and Beast as well as other trinkets representing other characters from the movie. “I love this so much, thank you!” With a squee I put the box away so I could hug them both to me and put noisy, wet kisses on their faces multiple times much to their amusement and Yuta’s disgust. 

“This is only the beginning, doll, you missed the most important part.” Johnny eyed the gift pointedly, making me confused but at Jaehyun’s encouraging nod I took out each thing only to find something hard underneath the paper meant to cushion the other things. I lifted it and found an rectangle box, no idea what it could contain I opened it and was floored. “You did not… You did not actually book us a trip to Disneyland with hotel and everything!?” I begun to bounce, unable to stop as this was so exciting. 

“We’re leaving by flight tonight.” Jaehyun looked amused as I all but vibrated. 

“... Can I marry you guys all over again?” I asked as I began to cry from happiness, fully enjoying the beefcake sandwhich I became part of as they hugged me. “Best forgotten birthday ever!” I yelled, all but dragging them to our apartment when Jisoo and Yuta asked us to just go and be disgusting somewhere else. They didn’t need to ask us twice. 


	11. Head over heels for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry I’m late, lost my head.”  
> “You mean that figuratively, right?”  
> “Literally and figuratively.”
> 
> Hero: Yuta (Iron Man)

“Wow, you’ve showered! And, is that perfume? Who are you and what have you done to Jisoo?” I gaped as Jisoo came out from the bathroom looking all dressed up. 

“Har, har, you’re hilarious.” I grinned cutely at her response as she walked up to the mirror by our front door of our apartment to apply some lipstick. She looked cute in her black-white gothic, ruffled dress matched with black boots and her hair actually put up in a hair bun, looking shiny instead of greasy because science was more important than showering. “I’m taking Lucas on a Valentine’s date.” 

“You? Jisoo Kim, foregoes science in favor of taking your beau on a valentine’s date?” I began fake sobbing. “They grow up so fast! Where have all the years gone!?” I asked our Minion pillow and hugged it to me.

“Speaking of date, aren’t you and Yuta going on a date?” She asked as she walked over to me while pocketing her lipstick in her purse. 

“Yeah, I was just about to go get ready for it when you interrupted me by looking stunning.” I got up from the couch with a bounce. 

“Why, thank you.” She hugged me. “Have fun tonight but not too much fun, mind you. If I find out in the magazines tomorrow that you went and got hitched in Las Vegas I will send both of you through a black hole.” She threatened with a serene smile that I for no second doubted was just as genuine as the threat. 

“Message received, boss lady.” I saluted and hugged her again. 

  
  


**=w=**

  
  


I was sitting in our favorite japanese restaurant, sipping on the glass of water I had been given while I waited for Yuta. He had Friday calling me earlier to tell me that he would be late as he had been called in for a small Avengers mission but would definitely come. I passed the time playing games on my phone or conversing with the friendly waiter, pre-making our order so that they would make it as soon as Yuta walked through the door. Thirteen Angry Bird levels later and he walked through the restaurant door, putting a hand through his light hair and adjusted his tie as he walked up to me. I got up to give him a kiss and a hug, holding him tightly and he returned it while whispering sweet nothings in japanese which never failed to make me smile.

  
  


“Sorry I’m late, lost my head.” He explained and kissed me once more before moving to pull out my chair for me.  
“You mean that figuratively, right?” I asked as I had learned to expect the unexpected a long time ago and sat down in my seat.   
“Literally and figuratively.” He grinned and went to sit down in his seat. “I had to use my Iron Man helmet as a distraction and it took some time to find it in all the debris.”

“Of course you did.” I huffed fondly. “I’ve already ordered, I hope that’s okay?”

“More than okay, watashi no ai.” He grinned and as I held out my hand he held it in his. “But are you okay with this? I can still fly you to Paris?”

“I don’t need nor want Paris to have a nice Valentine’s day, I only want you and this place’s mochi ice cream.” 

“This place’s mochi ice cream is out of this world.” He amended, smiling thankfully when the waiter came with our drinks and left after assuring that the food was on it’s way. “You know me far too well.” He said as he sipped at his drink. 

“And that’s without the aid of the AI.” I teased, not minding he used Friday to help with remembering certain things as he hadn’t been quite himself since the battle of New York. 

“Ah, you caught me. So I guess you don’t want this then since I had Friday help me?” He pulled out an envelope from his suit jacket and the minute it came to view I made grabby hands at it.

“Give me, give me, give me!” I said eagerly, laughing with him.

“Eh, no.” He imitated the minion perfectly, making me laugh even more. “This is an exchange mind you so, where’s mine?” I rolled my eyes at him but took out his gift from my purse all the same. “Is that star wars wrapping paper?”

“Only the best for you.” We exchanged gifts. “You first.” Watching him with rapid attention as he carefully opened the box. He was gaping as he read the inscription of the inside of the not-yet-released One Piece manga. “Like it?”

“How did you get Oda to sign this!? How do you know Oda!? This hasn’t even been released yet!?” It was a relief that he liked it as much as he did.

“Jisoo’s cousin has a friend that is together with a guy named Ichigo that is friends with someone whose sibling is a close friend of Oda and they got in touch for me.” He leapt out of his seat to kiss all over my face, uncaring for the attention that was drawn to us and I could only recuperate the last one he put on my lips. “Take it you liked it then?”

“I loved it!” He protested and got back into his seat, stroking the manga carefully. 

“Do you two need a room?” I teased and that seemed to break him out of his reverie. 

“Very funny, now, go on, my turn to blow your mind.” I eyed him but he only gave me a mischievous look in return. 

“Okay… This won’t scream or explode in my face will it like one of the howlers?” I asked and began to open it cautiously. 

“I promise that nothing will explode in your face.” I didn’t miss how he left out the scream so I braced myself for it but no sound came when the envelope got open. It was just a paper thankfully, no screaming or explosions. I opened the folded paper and stared, looked at Yuta then stared at it again. 

“You… You bought a property? Like, this land and its’ so big why would you buy-” I looked again only to find Yuta kneeling on the floor holding an open velvet box with a ring in it. “Y-Yuta?”

“I’m not going to do a grande speech because frankly, I suck at them.” I laughed a little at that, trying to blink away all the tears that was gathering in my eyes. “I love you, you’ve made me want to and I am working to become a better man. You’ve helped me through a lot of shit and I rely on you, I trust you and I love you. I’m not only asking you to marry me but to also create our own home together, a place that is only our own. So, what do you say, little mermaid?” 

“Yes, yes, YES!” I cried now, unable to stop smiling as he let out a deep sigh of relief then put the ring on my finger. I admired it for a moment before flinging myself into his embrace and held him tight, the paper crumpling against his back but neither of us cared enough to stop the hug. Around us people were clapping and cheering, very familiar too… “What the- Jisoo!?” I lifted my head up and everyone removed some type of mask which had covered their faces and made them look like themselves again. “What’s going on?”

“This is our engagement party of course, happy valentine’s day, little mermaid.” Yuta grinned, making us stand up and he raised my hand with the engagement ring to the air. “I put a ring on it so now she’s mine!” He said childishly, making most of the crowd and me included laugh. 

  
  


The reminder of the evening was spent showing of my ring, discussing dates and ideas with our friends. I couldn’t stop looking at my ring and Yuta, every time we caught each others eyes we would smile and gravitate to each other without really thinking about it. Yuta kept his promise though, no explosions happened to my face but I did scream when he poured cider on the two of us in a toast of our engagement and I made him scream when I returned the favor. Many would claim our kisses tasted sweet because of the mochi and cider but I would claim it was because it was our love for one another and none would be wrong.


	12. I like your catitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I didn’t think you were the type to lose your sanity over a girl.”  
> “I didn’t either.”
> 
> Hero: Taeil (Black Panther)
> 
> Obs! Taeil POV and I am not sure if Wakanda celebrates Valentine’s day or not but for the sake of the story I have decided they don’t.

**(Taeil POV)**

  
  


“Happy Valentine's day!” I blinked at my queen, not expecting the proclamation and she seemed surprised at my lack of excitement. “Or not? Wait, dont you celebrate Valentine's day here in Wakanda?” 

“No but I’ve heard of it I believe, it is the day of celebrating love?” I tried and she nodded. 

“Yeah, it could be different kinds of loves but this year I wanted to celebrate it with you but if you don’t know what it is we can-” I stopped her right there and then, accepting her gift box with elaborate hearts on it and sparkly bow. 

“If you wish we celebrate it, then let’s do it. So, it is customary I give you a gift in return?” She was blushing, her fair skin going pink and it always brought me great satisfaction to see her react so vividly to me. Her heart, emotions for everyone to see but this expression was for my sight alone as I seemed to be the only one to cause them. 

“I mean… Yes but also no, you don’t have to but traditionally you are meant to but it’s not necessary for me and I don’t want to pressure or-” 

“Kitten.” She stopped her rambling, looking at me and I smiled at her. “I want to do this. Okay?” She looked me over, sweet girl trying to see if I tried to be nice rather than genuine but as she found no lies she visibly relaxed.

“Okay… Okay, I’m glad...” She smiled and pointed at my gift. “Now, open it, come on! I want to see your face!” She was an amusing creature, over the year we had been other I had learned she found more enjoyment in giving than receiving gifts and this was no exception. I was careful about opening the gift, eyebrows rising at the jewelry. They were exquisite, made of vibranium and the stones were beautiful but unfamiliar. “These are called elf earrings, I’ll help you put them on and they’re made of vibranium to represent your heritage. The stones are moonstones because of your last name but also because you remind me of the moon, the guiding light in the dark that watches over everyone.” She bit her lower lip, my inner panther growling at the sight of it. “Do you like them?”

“They are stunning, I will gladly wear them.” I lifted my hand to her lips, thumb making her release her abused lower lip gently. “Be careful, kitten.” She colored again but didn’t shy away from my touch, leaning into it more and kissed the palm of my hand. 

“Your Majesties.” My advisor Jaebeom chose that moment to interrupt us, I withheld the sign I wanted to let out as Roseanne stepped back immediately and looked embarrassed at having been caught in our moment. “I’m sorry to interrupt but you are needed with the council, my king.” 

“Give us a moment, please.” Jaebeom bowed and walked away to give us privacy. I looked back to my wife who held out her hands for the gift. 

“I’ll bring it back to our room.” She offered, always so patient and understanding of me being king first and husband later. “Will I see you later?”

“Of course, I have to redeem myself and ensure you have a good Valentine’s day.” She was about to protest when I gave her a look. “Kitten, I want to.”

“If you say so.” She accepted the gift box and made a cute little noise when I kissed her, our free hands holding each other in a close embrace for a long moment until we had to part ways. “See you later, alligator.” She smiled and I snorted at yet another one of her weird adieus. 

“Later, kitten.” She walked away but turned quickly back for another short but good kiss before leaving for real. Leaving me smiling quite dumbly if the look of amusement on Jaebeom’s face was any indicator. 

“I didn’t think you were the type to lose your sanity over a girl.” He commented, clearly having heard our conversation from earlier and seeing us interacting.   
“I didn’t either.” I grinned at him, as we began to walk in the direction he had originally come from. “But she brings it out of me.” I said, unapologetic about my affections for my wife. “Tell me, what do you know of Valentine’s day?”

“... I see the last of your sanity has left you, my friend.” He joked and I laughed with him, grateful that he logged into his tablet and on the way to the council he told me the key points of Valentine’s day. A plan forming amidst it. 

  
  


**(Timeskip and now it’s Rosie’s POV)**

  
  


“Jaebeom, be honest, should I be worried? I love him, I do but Taeil can be very...” I looked for a good word. 

“Taeil?” He offered and I nodded. “Rest assured, he has done a good job with the theme.” He smiled, eyes twinkling and I hummed in suspicion. “What?”

“I know that face and I am telling you now, I ain’t going down alone.” I wagged my finger at him to empathise my vow and he shook his head in amusement. 

“You two truly are two halves of a heart herb.” I had always liked that description of soulmates here in Wakanda, it sounded so poetic and romantic. 

  
  


So I said nothing but enjoying the comment, following him as he lead me up into mine and Taeil’s private in-built cabin in one of the mountains that overlooked the valley of the panther clan. We went here whenever we wanted absolute no interruptions from anyone, the only person allowed to interrupt us was Jaebeom or those of the council but only in emergencies. I had no idea what to expect of Taeil’s valentine surprise he had organised until late evening but I already knew I’d appreciate the gesture all the same as they didn’t even celebrate Valentine’s day here. 

  
  


Once we reached the door Jaebeom bowed to me and only left once I was inside and locked the door after me. I heard violin music playing and gasped as I saw an aisle of rose petals leading me further into the cabin. I followed the trail, raising the bottom of my maxi dress as to try to limit it getting caught in the roses or worse, the candles. Though I was relieved that it was electric candles. It lead me to the bedroom where Taeil was holding two flutes of beverages, the bed was covered in petals and a big box of chocolate pralines. There were a lot of electric candles that illuminated the room in a soft glow, his eyes practically glowing in the light and I began sniffling over all the work he had put in. 

  
  


“You’re amazing, this is amazing just… I love you.” I walked up to him, accepting a flute but kissed him rather than take a sip. 

“I love you as well.” He raised his flute and I followed suit. “Happy valentine’s day, kitten.” We clink our glasses together and crossed our arms so we drank from them like we had during our wedding. There was some spillage which induced laughter, there was a lot of laughter that night but also care as we did most Valentine’s clichés that one could think of and it was beyond my wildest expectations, which was fitting seeing as I was married to a Panther. Taeil agreed when I told him and showed me just how much of a panther he could be - rest in peace our bedsheets.


	13. I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “I don’t care where I am sleeping, as long as it’s with you.”
> 
> Hero: Sicheng (Rogue)
> 
> No actual sex occurs but to be on the safe side I am rising the rating ^^’

“My feet hurt, my legs hurt, my arm hurts and I’m cold. Please tell me there’s civilisation close by. Also, sorry about complaining but it helps a little.” I said to no one in particular, putting an arm around Sicheng’s waist and leaning unto him as exhaustion excluded from my pores. I smiled as he didn’t even flinch at my close proximity, rather putting his own arm around me to hold me steady without really saying anything but I could feel his concern as he rubbed my back. “I’ll be fine, just achy and tired.” I told him, shivering as the cold seeped into my bones and hid my face in his leather jacket. None of us was truly dressed for the weather as we hadn’t expected for Jisoo’s new bridge suddenly opening because of a miscalculation which sent most of the occupants of the room to, well wherever we were. Hendery and Lucas had deduced it to be either of two places, we would only know for sure once we were in the village Hendery said should be by the Trio Mountain he had spied over the trees. 

“If I remember correctly, we should continue forward and we’ll reach a village soon.” Hendery explained, trying to appear tough but no one was blind to his evident worry. Lucas clapped his brother’s back while having a passed out Jisoo clinging to his back like a koala. 

  
  


She was held onto it effortlessly as Mark had used his net to keep her there so Lucas could use his hands freely. Taeyong was evidently shaken, it had taken everything in his resolve to not Hulk out upon our landing in this, possible, unfamiliar place but it might’ve also helped that Ten was here with him. Jungwoo was keeping close to Mark, looking after his younger soulmate who despite the situation was in awe of the fantasy like forest and creatures. Johnny looked antsy but kept calm, keeping an eye on our surroundings with sharp eyes. 

  
  


Me and Jisoo couldn’t have ended up with a better bunch in a foreign place but that didn’t mean either of us liked it. Jisoo had passed out from having had her head smashed against a rock upon the bad landing so she wasn’t aware of our situation yet. I had a makeshift cast of a branch and Mark’s net on my left arm as I had landed on it badly enough to break it. The pain was one of the reasons I was exhausted as ever step was like a dagger dipped in salt that kept stabbing my arm. I hoped there really was a village up ahead and that despite the dark hour there would be some sort of pain relief. 

  
  
  


“I see light.” Johnny said quietly, Ten and Jungwoo immediately going into assassin and agent mode immediately as they made motions for us to stop walking. After some exchanged hand gestures with Johnny the two left, going ahead to check the source of the light before we moved further forward. Mark was gnawing on his lips, obviously nervous and worried while Taeyong seemingly did breathing exercises to keep Hulk in check. 

“Please let it be a village.” I heard Hendery plead into the quiet of the night. I took this time to look up at Sicheng, his eyes were hard as they surveyed the forest around us but he must’ve felt my stare as he turned his head to look down on me. 

  
  


I tried for a small smile, trying to convey hope and he pursed his mouth to the side as he decided to remain cautious is seemed but the arm around me squeezed me as if to say I would be okay no matter what. I wasn’t worried or put off by him being non-verbal at the moment. Sicheng in general didn’t really talk a lot unless when around people he was super close with and during missions he tended to be very silent as well unless to relay information to his comrades from what Jisung had said. I took it in stride and kept silent as well, kissing the jacket where his shoulder was and then rested my head on it. 

  
  


“It’s a village called Willow Meadow. Does it ring a bell?” I jumped, barely keeping from screaming as Ten and Jungwoo had suddenly returned without a sound. Mark ran for Jungwoo who smiled at his boyfriend’s concern and let him fuss over him a little before taking his hand which made Mark collect himself. Ten who had spoken smiled a little as Taeyong came to his side, seemingly calmer just by being near him. 

“Yes! That means we’re in Alfheim where me and Lucas will be welcomed with open arms. Or, Lucas will be because of my various stunts but we are going to be okay at least. Come on, we need to find an inn and if my memory serves me correct I know in which house the healer resides who can help our ladies.” Hendery felt shame that the tesseract had influenced him in his previous actions against earth which stemmed from his emotions of the reveal of his true heritage. He had worked really hard to redeem himself and his past actions, working harder than most and with Johnny as his soulmate it seemed to be going well, the two finding an understanding in a way that most couldn’t. 

“Brother, I am sure they will welcome you as well as you’ve helped them a lot in the past. They will see reason and have understanding for what you could not control.” Lucas clasped his shoulder, trying to be encouraging and Hendery looked like he wanted to believe it but couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Come on.” Everyone looked to Sicheng who had spoken up. “We have two in need of medical treatment and we need to rest, you can talk at the inn but for now we need to move.” That sobered up Hendery and Lucas who nodded then we were on the move once more. 

  
  


It took a few minutes before we breached the forest and the village was in sights down the hill we were on. We wasted no time in taking it in, walking with purpose into the village which was bustling with late evening inhabitants. The rest became a bit of a blur as the people recognised Lucas and Hendery, before I knew it we were in an inn after having been treated by a healer who had managed to heal my arm and Jisoo’s head wound so she finally woke up. Me and Mark had filled her in on everything, which set her off in a scientific rant that I was too tired to pretend I understood but after conferring with one of the light elves it seemed we would be able to get home. Which was a relief. 

  
  


“I don’t care where I am sleeping, as long as it’s with you.” Sicheng whispered to me, breaking me out of my thoughts and I realised the others were discussing on room arrangements. 

“Same.” I told him, smiling but at his pointed look I understood what he was really saying. Right, his mutation which meant it was better to be safe than sorry. I turned to the others. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything but we need a bed of our own.” Jisoo and Jungwoo nodded in understanding and we were given a key. “Thank you, and good night.”

“But don’t you want to eat anything?” Mark asked in concern. 

“Fear not, little human, but our rooms have both food and bathing facilities as long as you know how to use the charms.” The innkeeper assured him and looked right at me. “Do you know how to use the charms?”

“Yeah, it’s like back in Asgard right?” I asked the asgardians who nodded. “Then we’ll be good to go, so, nighty!” 

  
  


I took Sicheng’s gloved hand in my own and lead him through the crowd, he was flinching and tried to keep him as far out of reach for accidental skinship as possible as some customers was quite drunk and their limbs were everywhere. I lead him up a few stairs until we reached the lop level and I found our room. Sicheng visibly relaxed once we were locked into our room. 

  
  


The room was decently sized with a big bed to one corner of the room, there was incense which made the room smell really nice and in the other corner of the room there was a changing screen right next to a bathtub. There were also chairs and a dresser with empty bowls on it, next to it the wooden door of a food elevator. 

  
  


The window’s curtains were pulled open but Sicheng immediately walked up to it to pull them close which left me at easy enough to take off my dirty jean jacket and shoes, leaving me in my red, flowy dress with lace applications and white pantyhoses with hearts all over them. I had dressed up for the occasion of it being Valentine’s day, it was a work requirement by Yuta that everyone dressed up with the theme of Valentine so I wasn’t the odd one out at work at least. Not that I would’ve cared either way as I loved Valentine’s day. 

  
  


“Are you hungry?” I asked Sicheng who took off his jacket and boots as well, leaving them on the chair with my belongings. I was delighted to note he also took off his gloves, leaving him in his fishnet sweater over some graphic sweater with bleeding hearts and his red jeans. While it looked a bit morbid no one could deny that there was a heart and the colour of Valentine so he was off the hook. “Or do you want to take a bath?”

“But there’s no water or food here?” He asked, pierced brow rising as he pointed out the obvious. 

“Both can be arranged if you wish it so.” I grinned and he shrugged, crossing his arms as I got to work with using the special wand I found and with the incantations I remembered from all my visits in Asgard food appeared in the empty bowls and the bathtub was filling with hot water. “Eat first, bath later?” He nodded in agreement and we ate of the delicious food as I explained what I understood about how it worked, which wasn’t a lot but enough to know it was all safe to consume and use. “Happy valentine’s day.” I said as I fed him a strawberry, smiling as he seemed embarrassed but accepted the strawberry nonetheless. 

“I had plans.” He said after he had swallowed it. “I knew how much you love this holiday, but I guess I’ll attempt them for next year.” 

“Oh? What was it?” I asked, sliding up beside him on the bed and felt so unbelievably happy as he let me half-lie on him. 

  
  


We had worked a lot on building trust with him around me and skinship, we had even kissed a few times and gotten creative when it came to bedroom activities. While he still struggled with feeling inadequate I assured him as much he needed and more that I was happy, content with what we had and if it ever became more or not wasn’t something I really cared for as long as I had him in every way it was possible and comfortable for him. One of my favorite things to do was cuddling with him, which was an easy thing to do as I just needed to keep my head below his neck and my hands away from his. 

  
  


“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise for next year.” I pouted up at him as he grinned at my reaction. “Sorry.”

“You don’t mean it.” I accused him.

“You would be right.” He agreed, laughing as I stuck my tongue out at him. “Wow, how mature of you.”

“I am very mature, indeed. Just watch now.” I said, feeling mischievous and got up from him. Smiling I walked over to the bathtub, taking one of the vials labeled Stella and poured in a decent amount. The room was filled with a scent akin to cotton candy with a floral undertone, it was very pleasant and then I began my show. I turned my back to him, pulling up my red locks and looked at him over my shoulder. “Could you help me with my zipper?” We had done this several times, it was just as amusing as arousing each time whenever we did something like this to one another and this time was no different. The dress become loose around my upper body, Sicheng blew against the exposed skin making me gasp. 

“Thought you needed to cool down.” He chuckled, lips trying to fight of a smile as I pouted at him over my shoulder. He then did something that surprised me, my whole bra was of simple fabric and he used it to his advantage as he got open the bra clasp as he pinched it open using the fabric. “You’re welcome.” As if he hadn’t just done something very risky and it was annoyingly seductive. 

“Thank you.” Was I breathless? Yes, yes I was and swallowed a little. I turned back to him, pulling a little on the dress so that it and the bra fell to pool at my feet. “I must look super sexy in my valentine pantyhoses.” I joked, just now remembering just what kind of pantyhoses I was wearing. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He said earnestly, voice thick with want and his hand just out of reach of my skin but not touching it. It was maddening, to have him so close yet so far but rather in the beginning when it was too fresh and we both were saddened by it it was just another part of foreplay now. “May I?” He put his hands on my stocking clad hips, thumbs rubbing circles onto them and I put my hands on his covered shoulders. 

“Yes.” Gasping as he accidentally pinched my skin before he got a grip on my panties through the pantyhose and began to pull them down. My hands stayed on his shoulders for as long as he was within reach until I let them go and stepped out of the panthose. He looked all over me, slowly as if mapping me out with his eyes rather than his hands and his eyes were dark once they finally met mine. “I’m… I’m getting into the bath now.” I was nervous, my core throbbing with want and if I was going to go through with what I had in mind I needed to get into the bath now before I did something else. I turned my back to him, enjoying the way his breath hitched as I raised my leg to get into the tub. I raised my other leg to step in when my right foot slid away as the bath oil was slippier than I had expected and would’ve seriously hurt myself if not for Sicheng catching me. “O-Oh!” My hands clutched at his arms, trusting him with my weight as he lifted me up and out of the bath to hold me against his front. 

“Are you okay?” He asked immediately but I couldn’t answer him as I noticed what he had done. Something he hadn’t noticed yet. Something amazing. “Rosie?”

“You’re touching me.” I managed to get out, staring right at the evidence. 

“Yeah, how would’ve catched you otherwise?” He asked.

“No, you’re  **touching** me.” I emphasized, gasping as his fingers brushed against my sensitive nipples as he accidentally squeezed my breasts. That’s when he froze, going completely still and I couldn’t even feel him breathing. “I’m… I feel fine, okay, I feel horny but other than that I’m fine. I’m actually fine. H-h-how is this... Sicheng?” I turned in his hold, looking up at him to find him crying silently and my heart ached. “Hey, hey, I’m feel fine. I’m okay.”

“I… I haven’t… I… Touching you...” He couldn’t form sentences as stared at me and couldn’t believe I was still standing. I considered my options before going with a risky one, I gently took of hold of his arm while still maintaining eye contact with him. I lead it until his hand was on the place of my heart, he hesitated only for a moment before his hand made contact with my skin and… Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. “I didn’t think… Professor said… I’m touching you? You’re okay?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” I was crying as well now, it was as heartbreaking as beautiful to see such unadulterated joy and relief that he could finally touch me. Leeteuk had once confided in me that he thought Sicheng had been in a mind block which resulted in fear, so his body was in protective mood all the time but once he would get through the mind block he would finally be able to touch people freely. I lifted my hands to his face, allowing him to pull away if he wanted to but he let me cup his face. He inhaled shakily, seeking out my touch even more and were crying so much that I didn’t think he could actually see me anymore. 

“You’re so soft and warm...” He cried and hugged him, hands going into his hair and on his neck as I touched him as much as I could and he did so in return. 

  
  


This was the night we made love and bonded for the first night. This was the night when Sicheng had first touched another human being properly, without hurting it, in 10 years. This was the night where Valentine’s day would forever be an important day for both of us to celebrate. 


	14. I want to marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “There is nothing cheesier than being the only unmarried bridesmaid at a wedding taking place on Valentine’s day, which also happens to be your birthday which you can’t celebrate because of said wedding.”  
> “Just wait until after the ceremony. I’m going to hand you the bouquet.”
> 
> Hero: Jungwoo (Hawkeye)  
> Obs! In this AU she’s born on 14th of February rather than the eleventh.

“There is nothing cheesier than being the only unmarried bridesmaid at a wedding taking place on Valentine’s day, which also happens to be your birthday which you can’t celebrate because of said wedding.” I said to Jisoo who was nursing her drink. 

“At least you won’t have to stay single after this day?” She offered as we watched the wedding guests mingle and the best man having the time of his life with some of the other bridesmaids. 

“You’re right, the best man will only be captured and ruin Tzuyu’s whole wedding.” I gave her a brilliant fake smile that I dropped a moment later much to Jisoo’s amusement.

  
  


I was regretting ever having accepted the offer to be Tzuyu’s bridesmaid but she was a close friend of mine from university, the only friend who actually lived a calm and normal life. So I thought that I could be a bit normal and had accepted being one of her bridesmaids only to be told just two months ago that Jungwoo as well as Ten had infiltrated the best man’s company because he did some mutant trafficking business in the black market. Tzuyu didn’t know about Jungwoo, only my family knew about Jungwoo but except for them no one outside of our workplace knew about us officially and as such I had to pretend to be single. 

  
  
  


“Just wait until after the capture. I’m going to hand you the bouquet.” I heard in my ear, the two Shield agents listening in and communicating with us through hidden mics. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” I said to Jisoo but it was meant for Jungwoo. She understood and fired of a witty response so it looked natural. 

“I never do, baby.” Making me smile and then I went to mingle as well as it was what any normal bridesmaid who was single and ready to mingle would do. Somehow I ended up with the best man who was a very touchy and narcissistic asshole. “Urgh, could he be any more obnoxious?”

“So what is your stance?” I shook my head and looked back at the man.

“Excuse me? Something distracting me, so could you please repeat yourself.” I said, hoping I came off as friendly and he apparently took it as an invite to put his hand on my lower back. 

“On the mutants, what do you think of their movement?” I didn’t know whether to be honest or not but when his hand slid even lower I glared at him as I had made up my mind. 

“I am pro-mutant, in fact and have many good friends who are.” That made him drop the hand faster even if I had been doused in oyster juice. 

“I see. Tzuyu actually let  **people like you** attend her wedding.” He said as if I was some dog poop he had just accidentally stepped on and wanted nothing than to be rid off of it. 

“We got the all clear, see you soon baby and please keep him occupied until I get there.” I heard Jungwoo’s calm voice, which made me calm too and I drew back my shoulder slightly as I prepared to take on this asshole. 

“People like me? People who actually see past differences and see the person that they are rather than their outer appearances or powers? They’re no different than you and me except they have talents.” I challenged him.

“What are you? Some monsterfucker? They got your head wrapped around their dicks so that you can’t see reason that they are nothing but monster and abominations that shouldn’t even exist, you little bitch.” I flinched from disgust at this vile man. “That’s it huh? People like you disgust me and I am surprised you’re here.”

“The one who is revolting here is not me but you, you jackass! For the record, not that it should matter, I have a mutant brother and even if I hadn’t I would still be pro-mutant. You’re nothing but a racist, scumbag!” I was yelling now, Tzuyu who stood on the scene ready to announce the bouquet throwing staring at us as most guests were. It wasn’t often I lost my temper and was so aggressive, but this man really brought it out of me as did most anti-mutants. I needed to be distracting so I figured I’d use him as a vocal punching bag for the injustice against mutants. 

“Guys? What’s going on?” Tzuyu’s husband asked into his mic. Before I could answer the douche was hit with an electrical arrow, convulsing as he was sent down to the floor and I stared in shock at it. 

“Was that really necessary?” Agents were coming inside from all the doorways, the one who had spoken was agent Jeongyeon who looked unamused. 

“To his defense, he was really disrespectful towards Rosie.” Ten appeared at my side as two other agents took care of the passed out douche. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, not the first anti-asshole I’ve met.” I shrugged, since long having gotten used to it. “Where is my Robin Hood?” Just as I asked Tzuyu screamed as an arrow swished past her head into the wall right before me with a rope attached to it. Then Jungwoo came gliding down on it, snatching the bouquet as he did so and jumped so he landed right before me. He held out the flowers to me, grinning as he did so and my whole face lit up. 

“Told you I’d get you the flowers.” I accepted them before walking into his embrace, clutching at him. “Want to shoot an arrow of your own at him? I can arrange it.”

“Nah, you did good.” I kissed him, halfway into it we both were smiling. “You know what this means right?” I shook the flowers for emphasis. 

“That I don’t need to get you any for your birthday?” He guessed and I snorted. 

“Nice try.” I pat the flowers at his chest. “This means I am supposed to get married next.”

“Oh?” His eyes sparkled a little. “And who is the lucky man?” 

“ROSIE!? What is going on!? Who are these people!?” Tzuyu had reached us by now with her husband at her side and looked at Jungwoo. “Hey! You stole the bouquet! Who do you think you are?” Jungwoo held out his hand for a shake, grinning as he did. 

“Hi, I’m Rosie’s fiancé.” I stared at him in surprise and he smiled at me. 

“Do you want to marry me?” I asked, referring to the flowers implication and what it entitled and as he grinned wolfishly I realized what I had just done.

“Yes, yes I will.” Laughing when I hit him with the bouquet for making me propose to him but allowed him to pull me close so he could kiss my temple. 

“... I’m happy for you and stuff but dude!?“ Tzuyu made a wide gesture of the guests being interrogated by Shield agents, the gift from the douche was confiscated and her husband looked like he was going to faint any second now.

“Whoops… So, I am not single and this my boyfriend just turned fiancé who happens to be a Shield agent and your husband’s friend have done some very bad crimes so they needed to bring him in after their raid had been done.” I paused to take a breath. “I am so sorry for all of this and Shield will compensate you for all of this.”

“... Your life has really gotten crazy.” Was Tzuyu’s response to it all and I shrugged.

“Yeah but I got Jungwoo and life is never dull?” I offered which made her laugh. 

“You got me, huh?” Jungwoo would ask later as we were driven home in one of Yuta’s cars that had come to pick me up and with his hand in mine I pulled it close so I could put on the ring I had made from one of the flowers of the bouquet with a rose being the diamond. 

“In sickness and in health.” I vowed, raising my head towards him and he met me halfway in a kiss with a soft exclamation. 

“Happy valentine’s day.” He said right before our lips met, making me smile into the kiss and he recorporated so it was just us smiling against each others lips with a kiss there and there. It was cheesy, it was sudden - it was Jungwoo Kim, my fiancé and I had never been happier. 


End file.
